I Blame Raven and Beast Boy
by Dude Your Awesome8
Summary: RobxStar ; Someone from the future warns Robin that something bad will happen before his wedding, plus Bruce is down and is on the verge of dying. How can he and Starfire get married? Looks like he's going to cancel, or maybe not. Sequel to 'BB Who' here!
1. Welcome back Raven and Beast Boy

(AN:) DRUM ROLL PLEASE!!!

DUDE AND DUDETTES...

PLEASE WELCOME

MY FIRST ROBINxSTARFIRE FANFIC

AND

THE SEQUEL TO Beast Boy Who? WHO WAS THE SEQUEL TO You're the the Boss of me Anymore!!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. **Dude, if I did, Raven and Beast Boy would have gotten together _way_ before Starfire and Robin did.

_

* * *

5 months later after Beast Boy and Raven left for their honeymoon..._

Raven and Beast Boy landed their plane in front of the tower where they were met with the other Titans clapping.

"Finally, we're home," Raven whispered as Beast Boy landed the plane on the island.

"Come on, let's go," Beast Boy said as he opened the lid and Raven jumped out, getting moped by all the girls.

"Raven!" Starfire screamed, tackling her fist.

"You're finally home!" Argent yelled.

"Yes, we have missed you so much!" Kole added.

"And not to mention the things you missed!" Terra said.

"_Si, _even an important thing!" Scarlett yelled.

"Girls, girls, I'm not going to survive with you squishing me and yelling in my ear," Raven managed to say.

The guys laughed.

"BB, my man, welcome home," Cyborg greeted as Beast Boy jumped out next.

"Yeah, Beast Boy, it's great to have you back!" Robin said.

"Had fun?" Kid Flash commented as the guys started laughing.

"Very funny," Garfield yelled as he smacked Kid Flash's shoulder, "For your information, me and Raven had a save, great time and _nothing_ like what you're thinking!"

"Gar!" Raven yelled as she blushed when she and the girls heard what Beast Boy said.

"What? Rae, it's Kid Flash's fault! He's the one who asked!" Beast Boy said as he tried to defend himself. The guys and girls just laughed.

"Why don't we go inside for some snacks?" Aqualad suggested.

"That would be nice," Raven mumbled as everyone walked inside.

_Inside the Titans Tower:_

"Friends, there is some good news for which we would like to share with you!" Starfire yelled as she and Robin walked up to Raven and Beast Boy.

"Yes, Starfire?" Raven asked as she and Beast Boy turned around.

"Raven, look new necklace Aqualad bought me!" Terra said and she and Aqualad walked up to the couple. The necklace has sea shells around it except for the middle where Terra's name was in pearl letters.

"Wow, Terra, that's beautiful!" Raven screamed.

"Whoa, Aqualad, trying to impress the lady?" Beast Boy asked.

"Of course dude, why would I?" Aqualad questioned as he and Beast Boy laughed.

"It's for our five month anniversary!" Terra explained.

"That's wonderful!" Raven screamed.

"Thanks Raven."

"Congratulations, Fish Boy. You finally found someone special," Beast Boy said as he gave him a high five.

"Very funny, Beast Boy," Aqualad mumbled.

"Hello? Best friends still standing here," Robin yelled.

"Oh I'm really sorry guys! Terra, Aqualad, I'll see you later," Raven whispered.

"Sure thing, I'll see you later," Terra said as she walked away.

"Later," Aqualad said as he walked off with Terra.

"Alright, sorry about that guys, now what was it you needed to tell us?" Beast Boy asked.

"Friends, we wish to share with you that-" Starfire started but was interrupted again.

"Raven, guess what?" Jinx asked as she walked up to the two.

Raven gasped as she saw her, "Oh, my, god. Someone is huge!"

"Wow, that's great news!" Beast Boy said, "Is it Flash boys?"

"Of course it's mine, Green Man, who else would it been, See-More?" Kid Flash asked as he walked up.

"Well, he did have something for Jinx when the day she first met you," Raven mentioned.

"Oh, well then obliviously it's his," Beast Boy joked.

"You are so dead," Kid Flash mumbled.

"Friend Raven?" Starfire called.

"Starfire I'm really sorry, I just keep getting distracted! Kid Flash, Jinx, we'll talk to you later," Raven quickly said.

"Alright, Boy Wonder, what's up with you and your lady?" Beast Boy asked.

"When you guys left for your honeymoon I asked Starfire-" Robin started but once AGAIN was interrupted by someone.

"B my man, which baby girl should me and Bee adopt?" Cyborg asked as he and Bumblebee shoved two pictures in Beast Boy and Raven's face.

"Aw, you guys want to adopt one?" Raven asked, forgetting Starfire and Robin again.

"Yeah, I was thinking about the second one," Bumblebee started, "But Sparky wants the first one."

"Why don't you adopt both?" Beast Boy suggested.

"Don't you think that'd be too much thought?" Cyborg asked, "I mean we don't want all the crying to be echoed through the Tower."

"You guys are still going to live at the Tower? Why not get your own house?" Raven asked.

"We could never leave the Teen Titans! Well, not until we fully defeat all the villains that haven't been iced with the Brotherhood of Evil," Bumblebee said.

"Guys, ignoring us again," Robin yelled, getting angry.

"What is with us today? Cy, Bee, we'll talk to you guys later," Beast Boy said as he pushed them aside, "Alright Rob what's the deal?"

"Robin and I are-" Starfire was interrupted AGAIN!

"Raven and Beast Boy," Hot Spot started.

"Hot Spot!" Beast Boy greeted, "What up dude?"

"Hot Spot and I might have a baby boy, love!" Argent screamed as she squealed.

"How is it that all almost all the girls are pregnant and it hasn't been a week since Beast Boy and I have been back home?" Raven yelled as she squealed with Argent.

"Raven and Beast Boy! Robin and I are engaged and are going to get married soon!" Starfire screamed, finally losing her patience.

Everyone gasped and looked at Robin and Starfire.

"Maybe you said that too loud Honey," Robin whispered as everyone still looked at them.

"Forgive me Robin," Starfire whispered back and then nervously laughed.

* * *

(AN:) Yeah, I know, a HUGE crappy beginning...

I promise thought that it'll get better as the story gets along! :D


	2. The man himself appears!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

**

* * *

**

"You're what?" Everyone asked together.

"We're getting married," Robin said, standing up to all the guys who will laugh at him later.

"You are? Starfire when did this happen?" Kole asked, excited.

"He asked me just when Raven and Beast Boy left," Starfire explained, now being the one nervous.

"I can't believe this! Starfire, why didn't you tell me earlier instead of having me talk to everyone?" Raven asked as she hugged her bestie.

"I did not know how you were going to take it," Starfire answered.

"What do you mean you didn't know how I was going to take it? I'm your best friend for crying out loud woman! I'll love any good news you give me!" Raven explained, screaming.

"I am sorry Raven," Starfire said as she hugged her friend.

"It's alright." Raven hugged her back.

Raven and Starfire were then surrounded with Aw's.

"How cute. Bestest friends in the whole wide world, hugging after so many years! Someone get the camera!" Beast Boy yelled as he pretended to wipe away a tear from his eyes.

Raven then hit him in the arm.

"Ow, Rae! Come on, I haven't eaten _anything_ yet! I can feel everything you do to me!" Beast Boy complained.

"You and your hunger problems," Raven commented as everyone laughed.

"So should we start planning the wedding?" Hot Spot asked the Titans stopped laughing.

"Well, we already picked out the cake and where we're going to get married," Robin added.

"You have?" Cyborg asked, "Where are you guys going to get married then?"

"In Tamaran," Robin and Starfire answered together.

"Tamaran?" The other Titans repeated.

"Why not Gotham?" Kid Flashed asked but then was elbowed in the stomach by Jinx.

A cloud of dark smoke appeared behind Robin, making the Titans cover their eyes and coughing from the smell. When the smoke was gone, a figure was left in it's place.

"Because, Richard thinks I'll get mad, don't you Dick?"

"Oh no," Robin whispered, knowing his heart stopped beating when he heard that voice. Starfire gasped when she saw who was standing behind Robin.

"Care to explain things Richard?"

"Whoa," The guys whispered in shock, instead for Robin though.

"It's him," The girls echoed.

Robin sighed, "Look, I wasn't planning on the news heading down home."

"Of course you weren't. Ever since we've gotten into that argument about who knows what, you've completely forgotten about Alfred and I!"

"I haven't forgotten about anyone. Starfire and I was going to-" Robin began to say when he turned around and saw who was actually standing there.

If you thought it was The Dark Knight himself, well you're wrong!

It was Bruce Wayne and Mr. Pennyworth. Both however didn't look too happy.

"Good evening Mr. Grayson," Alfred greeted. Both men had their arms crossed over their chest.

"Bruce?" Robin asked, "Why aren't you-"

"Robin, not in front of your friends," Bruce interrupted.

"Right," Robin whispered.

"So why not we continue this inside?" Alfred suggested.

"Good thinking," Bruce said as he grabbed Robin's arm and pulled him inside the tower, followed by Alfred.

"Ok, did I see that right?" Speedy asked.

"Robin knows Bruce Wayne?" Aqualad questioned.

"Wow, and I said my dad's famous," Kid Flash said.

"Wally, if you never asked about Gotham, Robin would be in this mess! Poor Robin now has to deal with his father!" Jinx yelled.

"Alright, I admit it's my fault for bringing the topic up, but how was I suppose to know he was going to come?" Kid Flash asked.

"Dudes," Beast Boy screamed before Jinx and Kid Flash started fighting, "Whether Kid Flash asked or not, B-man was going to come anyways."

"Beast Boy is right. All we can do now is wait for Robin to arrive back and hope he will be ok," Starfire said as she hoped Robin and Batman weren't ready to fight.

* * *

"Alright Robin, explain," Bruce said as he and Alfred sat down on the Titans' couch.

"Ok, so what, Kori and I are going to get married? It's not like you were going to approve anyways so I didn't bother to tell you," Robin explained as he wasn't facing his guardian.

"What do you mean I wasn't going to approve of it? Richard, you're not a kid anymore! You can make choices on your own, but I would at least appreciate that you tell me these things so I don't have to find out the hard way," Bruce admitted. It was true, he wanted Robin to make life decisions on his own, but when he never told him, he felt hurt.

"Mr. Grayson, you know you can always count on me. You could have told me and I'd find a way to tell him," Alfred added.

"I know Alfred. I swear that Kori and I were going to go home and tell you guys together, but you know how I feel when I go back to Gotham. I don't want to leave, because I always have these dreams that something bad is going to happen to you guys and I'm afraid they'll come true," Robin said softly.

"I know Richard. I always did, just that I never showed it. You always had them when you were little too. Ever since your parents died you always were afraid someone else was going to leave you too," Bruce mentioned as he got up and placed his hands in his pockets.

"I know crime fighting is going to get dangerous with a wife and kids but I'm ready to take the chances," Robin said as he turned around and faced Bruce, "I just want to start a real life with my best friends and Starfire. I mean almost all the Titans are married so why can't I?"

"I'm not saying you can't get married Richard," Bruce said as he walked over to Robin, "That's not the main reason why I came here anyways."

"It wasn't?" Robin asked.

"Believe him Mr. Grayson, he actually had a different reason," Alfred said, backing up Bruce.

"The main reason I came here was because," Bruce started with a straight face.

"Was because?" Robin asked, worried about what he was going to say.

"I came to visit you actually. I didn't know you were going to get married until my jet landed here and I saw Kori and your picture in the newspaper. You made it to the front page," Bruce finished, laughing with Alfred.

"Are you serious?" Robin asked, starting to laugh too.

"Yes, he is," Alfred answered as all three were laughing together.


	3. The future teller

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

**Warning: Anyone who hates chapters with people-inserts should leave now and come back to the next chapter.**

This chapter's for you Jordan!

**

* * *

**

"Robin!" Starfire screamed as Robin, Alfred, and Bruce walked back to the roof, "Are things alright?"

"Yeah, Bruce and I were just getting to know each other again," Robin explained as Bruce patted him on the back.

Then, a flash of white light glowed where Raven and Beast Boy were standing, and a someone fell out.

"Damn Cy," The person said as it got up from the ground, "Why don't you ever get your landings right?"

The person was then dusting of it's cape. The cape was mainly purple with blue and green polka dots all over. As the person placed it's hood down, it was showed that it was a girl with brunette colored hair.

"Titans, get ready for battle!" Robin commanded as the Titans dropped whatever that was in their hands on the floor.

"Yo, it's cool guys! I'm a good guy, er, girl," The girl said as she saw everyone about to attack her.

"And how do we know you're telling the truth?" Speedy asked, getting his bow ready.

"Didn't you hear me say, _Cy _before?" She asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"So?" Aqualad asked, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"She's talking about me," Cyborg said as his cannon changed back into his arm.

"Alright, how do you know my husband?" Bumblebee asked as she flew over to where the girl was.

"Bee, calm down," The girl said, "You know me. Well, guess not now but in the future you do."

"The future?" The Titans asked together.

"Yeah. First off, before anyone kills me, my name is Jordan," Jordan introducted.

"Jordan?" Scarlett gasped, "_Qué_ are you doing here?"

"You know her?" Speedy asked, surprised.

"_Si,_ she's my sister's daughter," Scarlett explained, "But she's only _dos _years old. _Esta_ is big."

"Aunt Jessica, look, I don't have much time to explain," Jordan quickly said as she looked behind her, "But I need to warn Robin and Starfire about something."

"What? What's wrong?" Robin ran up to her and asked.

"On the day before you guys get married," Jordan began.

"What is going to happen?" Starfire asked, getting worried.

But Jordan didn't finish. She started to float, which got her to panic.

"What's going on?" Raven asked.

"I'm too late, the tunnel is starting to pull me back," Jordan said as she started flying up to the sky.

"Just quickly tell us what's going to happen," Jinx yelled.

"You need to be careful from-" Jordan tried to say but couldn't say the rest. She flew quickly up in the sky.

Starfire flew after her, "Jordan, please tell me what's going to happen!"

Jordan opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Soon, a blue portal opened up, and Jordan was sucked in.

"Starfire!" Starfire heard Robin called. She looked down, and only saw clouds. Starfire looked above her in case Jordan would come back, but she never did. She flew back down, thinking about what Jordan was going to say.

"Starfire, thank God you're alright," Robin said as he ran over to hug her once she came back to the Tower.

"Yes, but I wish Jordan was still here to tell us what's going to happen," Starfire mumbled.

"What did you think she was going to say?" Herald asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it was, it had to be important," Kole said.

Robin was lost in his thought. What was that girl going to say? And more importantly, what's going to happen on the day before his wedding?

* * *

(AN:) Sorry for the shortness! God, I can't write good when I don't get my awesome ideas. Well, hopefully you liked this chapter...


	4. A moment that's ruined by Cyborg

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

**

* * *

**

_Days left: Four weeks and two days_

A month quickly went by. The other Titans forgot about Jordan except for Robin. All he could think about was that girl who came from the future.

"Robin, what should our designs on the cake look like?" Starfire asked as she and Robin was sitting in her room looking over at pictures of wedding cakes.

_'What was that girl trying to tell us?'_ Robin kept asking himself in his mind has his hands were folded in front of his mouth. Silke was sitting on his lap, taking a nap.

"Robin?" Starfire called as she placed the magazine she was reading down and walked over to where he was sitting, "Robin?"

_'Of course it has to be something important,' _Robin keeping thinking, not hearing Starfire, _'But what? It's not like we can go ask someone either.'_

Starfire kneeled down in front of Robin's face, seeing in fact that he was lost in his thoughts.

"Robin," Starfire whined as she took off his mask, showing his midnight blue colored eyes looking at the floor, "Richard, look at me."

Robin then snapped back and looked up at her, "You took it off, didn't you?"

"Robin, are you still thinking about that girl from a while ago?" Starfire asked, looking into his eyes.

"I just can't help it," Robin said as he got up. Feeling comfortable talking to her without his mask, "The others might have forgotten about her but I can't. What if something happens to you?"

"Robin, I'm worried too, but that doesn't mean we should forget about everything and try to find out," Starfire said.

"I'm canceling our wedding," Robin decided as he walked over to her window.

"What? Richard, I've been waiting years for this day! I'm not going to let some danger stop me from marrying you," Starfire yelled as she walked up behind Robin.

"But if you get hurt I won't be able to live without you!" Robin screamed as he turned around to face his fiancee.

"And the same goes with me," Starfire said softly as she placed her hands on his chest, "But that doesn't mean we should forget about everything. The best thing to do is to get ready for that day and see what it brings us, not worry about it."

"Star, I have to worry. My fiancee is in danger, and so are my friends and family," Robin mentioned as he put his head in his hands, "I can't stop thinking about what's going to happen."

"Well then try to get your mind off it," Starfire suggested as she moved his hands, "I can't stand you sitting down and thinking all day."

"Promise me nothing will happen to you," Robin whispered.

"I promise," Starfire whispered back, "As long as you try not to think much about the girl."

"I promise," Robin whispered again as he leaned in to kiss her. Starfire wrapped her arms around Robin's neck, and dropped the mask onto her floor. Robin wrapped his arms around Star's waist as he brought her close to his body.

"Hey Robin," Cyborg called from the other side of Starfire's door.

"Not now Vic," Robin quickly yelled with his eyes close as he went back to kissing his fiancee.

"I found something," Cyborg said.

"I said not now. Give me a few more hours," Robin said having his eyes still close while he smiled. Starfire's eyes shot open, but she couldn't help but laugh.

"It's something about Starfire," Cyborg sung.

"And I'm going," Robin quickly said as he was about to walk out of the room.

"Richard Grayson," Starfire said as he picked something up from the ground.

"What Sweetie? It's something about you! How can I not see it?" Robin asked, whining.

"It's not that," Starfire said rolling her eyes.

"Then what is it?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Robin thought, "No..."

"Do you want the others to know what color your eyes are?" Starfire asked, folding her arms in front of her showing the mask in one hand.

Robin screamed as he ran over to her and grabbed his mask, "You're evil."

"And you're crazy but I still love you."

Robin smiled as he walked out and went to go see what Cyborg had.

---

Alright Stone, what was so important that you had to-Oh my God," Robin yelled as he walked into the Common Room.

"Dude, your fiancee has too many fans," Beast Boy said as he scratched his head. He, Cyborg, Raven, and Bumblebee were standing in the kitchen while the rest of the room was covered with fan mail, boxes, and pictures of Starfire. There was even a statue that looked just like Starfire too.

"And what's crazier is that this came all at once," Raven added.

"So what do we do with all this leader?" Bumblebee asked.

"I have no idea," Robin admitted as he, in fact, didn't know what to do with it all.

"Robin, since when does Starfire live at our tower?" Speedy, the new leader of the Titans East, said as his face appeared on the big screen. He was reading a piece of paper so he didn't see the mess.

"Speedy, now's not a good time," Raven said.

"What do you mean it's-" Speedy started to say as he faced the screen, "Uh guys, when was the last time you read your fan mail?"

"This isn't our fan mail," Cyborg said, "It's all Starfire's."

"Starfire's?" Speedy asked, "That's a lot of fans for one girl."

"And they're all guys," Beast Boy mentioned.

"WHAT?" Robin screamed.

"What? They're apparently mad that she's getting married to you instead of them," Beast Boy explained as he held up one letter.

Robin was turning angry red as Speedy and Cyborg were trying to hold back their laugh.

"Well we got a bag over here too," Speedy forgot to say, "What are you going to do with all these?"

"I have no idea," Robin mumbled.

"Raven, Bumblebee, our nail appointment is-" Starfire yelled as she walked into the room, "What is with all the letters? And are those pictures of me?" Robin groaned.

Yeah, this was going to get his mind off about the future.

* * *

(AN:) Sorry about the shortness, again! I just can't get my good ideas anymore. So what did you think about the MILLIONS of letters that Robin and the others will have to think about a way to get rid of them? I think it's a perfect way to help Robin get his mind off about the future.


	5. A calm, sleeping day

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Oh yeah, and I forgot to say that Raven will be OOC since she's older, love Beast Boy with all her heart, and all the other lovey stuff. :D

**

* * *

**

_Days left: Three weeks_

"I can't believe those letters fit in fourteen boxes," Aqualad commented as the Titan guys sat down on the Common Room couch, all able to fit on it.

"Well, at least it's not here," Hot Spot said as he was powered down to keep the letters from burning up.

"Make sure you send them to the recycle center Robin," Herald mentioned before he forgot.

"We got that," Kid Flash said as he got up, "Mas, Menos, let's go!"

"Si!" Mas and Menos said together as Kid Flash and them ran out of the room.

_'What's left on the list?'_ Jericho asked, using sign language.

"Star and I still have to pick the cake, take everyone shopping, the girls need to get their hair done, and I think we got the rest covered," Robin explained, "Starfire said she got the list of who's who so I'll read it tonight."

"Well then, that's good," Cyborg said.

"Did you talk to Galfore yet?" Speedy asked.

"I don't think we did," Robin answered, "When the girls get back I think Star and I are going to go over everything."

"You think? Dude, you need to know," Herald said as Jericho nodded his head in agreement.

"Well I'm trying," Robin said as he got up.

"Is he," Speedy said, backing Robin up, "You got to give the man a break guys."

"So what's should we men do?" Aqualad asked he got up from the couch and posed.

The guys were quiet at first. They looked at each other, sharing glances, and then went to sleep right on the couch.

-----

"Starfire, do you have an idea on what you're going to wear on your big day?" Kole asked as the girls were looking at dresses in one store.

"Yes, I am using my Tamaran wedding dress," Starfire answered as she looked at the orange dresses.

"The one you were going to use for the green blob?" Raven asked, shivering from thinking about him.

"Yes, Glgrdsklechh was a weird thing, was it not?" Starfire started shivering too from thinking about the Swamp Moons of Drenthax IV monster.

"Does that check off for something old?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yeah," Jinx answered, "Since she wore it before a long time ago it would go under the category for 'old.'"

"So then all you have to find is something _azul_, something _prestado_, and something _nuevo_," Scarlett added.

"Well, I believe I will buy new shoes," Starfire started, "And Jinx, is it alright if I borrow your wedding tiara?"

"Of course you can," Jinx said, "When Wally and I head home then I'll see if I can get it to you by tomorrow."

"Many thanks friend," Starfire said as she hugged her lightly, making sure not to crush the baby growing inside Jinx.

"So you need something blue," Terra said, "But what?"

"Hey girls," Kid Flash said as he, Mas, and Menos ran in, "What's up?"

"Wally, what are you and the twins doing here?" Jinx asked.

"La suspensión por," Mas said. [ Stopping by ]

"Robin nos dio un puesto de trabajo," Menos added. [ Robin gave us a job ]

"And we finished to so we thought about what you girls were doing so here we are," Kid Flash finished explaining as the three guys shrugged with plain faces.

"Well thanks for stopping by, but as you can clearly see, this is girls only," Jinx said as she shooed her husband away.

"Fine, fine, we're out of here," Kid Flash said, "Mas, Menos, let's run."

"Si Senor Kid Flash," Mas and Menos said together as the three men raced back to the Tower.

-----

"Hemos ganado," Mas yelled as he and his brother raced into the Common Room. They both gave each other a high five. [ We won ]

"That's because you cheated," Kid Flash yelled in Mas's face.

"Usted es demasiado lento," Mas screamed. [ You are just too slow ]

"Am not!"

"Son demasiado!' [ Are too ]

"Am not!"

"Son demasiado!"

"Amigos, busque," Menos said as he jumped in between Mas and Kid Flash, pointing to the other guys. [ Friends, look ]

Mas and Kid Flash both turn their heads to where Menos was pointing and saw all the guys sleeping on the couch.

"Whoa, did something happened and we missed it?" Kid Flash asked.

"Wow," Mas said.

"Deben haber hecho un trabajo demasiado," Menos thought out loud. [ They must have done too much work ]

"Maybe," Kid Flash agreed with Menos, maybe they did do too much work.

"We're back," The girls sang, "Awww."

"That's so cute," Terra said, "All the guys are sleeping." The other girls laughed.

They all walked over to their husbands/boyfriends and kissed them lightly on the lips. Then, they slept next to them.


	6. The future teller arrives again

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

Oh yeah, and I forgot to say that Raven will be OOC since she's older, love Beast Boy with all her heart, and all the other lovey stuff. :D

**

* * *

**

_Days left: One week_

"Starfire, do you think maybe this one would look better than that one?" Raven asked as she showed two pictures of cakes to Starfire.

"I believe you are right, the left one looks much better than the right. Although, I rather have that on this one," Starfire said.

"Don't worry, we can have that done."

"Starfire, did you buy your wedding shoes already love?" Argent asked.

"Yes, they're in my backpack," Starfire answered.

"Did you get the tiara from Jinx?" Bumblebee asked.

"No, she never came," Starfire said.

"Well then Terra and I will go see what's keeping her. Come on Terra," Kole said.

"Sure," Terra said as she and Kole flew on one of her boulders.

------

"Robin, did you get your tux?" Hot Spot asked.

"Yeah, it's in my suitcase. I also got the tie and the shoes," Robin answered.

"Did you and Cyborg finish making the ships?" Speedy asked.

"Yeah, we just finished yesterday," Cyborg answered.

'_You called Galfore, right?'_ Jericho asked.

"Yes, he's getting ready for Starfire's arrival as we speak," Robin answered.

"Are you sure we're going to be able to get to Tamaran with just our T-ships?" Aqualad asked.

"Yes Aqualad, we've traveled to Tamaran once and we survived."

"Alright if you say so," Aqualad said as he sat back on the couch.

"Robin!" A faint voice called.

"Ok, either I have to clean my ears again or I heard someone calling Robin's name," Beast Boy said at he hit the side of his head.

"Robin," The faint voice called again. The Titan guys got up from their seat.

A female voice then started screaming from above the guys, and then she landed right in front of the big screen.

"I am going to KILL that half-man robot," Jordan yelled as she sat on the floor rubbing her face. Her cape was still the same - mainly purple with blue and green polka dots all over. She was wearing blue jeans, and a white polo shirt.

"Jordan?" Robin called as he ran over to the girl, "Alright, talk, why are you here again?"

"Ok, remember last time when I came and said something wrong was going to happen on the day before your wedding?" Jordan asked seeing if he still remembered her last visit.

"Yes, and you've been driving me mad ever since," Robin said, "So what was the 'bad thing?'"

"Well, when you guys get ready to fly of to Tamaran, Starfire's going to get attacked by Slade and going to be forced to work for him like you had to!" Jordan yelled, waving her hands up and down in the air, "And when you try to save her Jinx is going to have her baby and Slade's going to take her and make her evil!"

"My daughter's going to work for Slade?!" Kid Flash screamed.

"My fiancee is going to be forced to work for Slade?" Robin yelled too at the same time Kid Flash did.

"Yes, that's why you need to be careful! In the future Slade takes you by surprise and then Jump City's ruined because Starfire and Isabella work together since Slade uses this machine thingy to make Isabella older and all powerful since she had both her parents' powers!" Jordan tried to quickly say before the future called her back.

"Tell us what to do to stop it," Speedy demanded.

"You have to just watch out for Slade and his ship. Here's a note future Cyborg gave to me to hand to present day Cyborg. It has whatever you need to know on it and what you have to built on all the T-Ships before you leave the Tower," Jordan explained as she handed Cyborg the letter.

A white portal then reopened on the roof, slowly pulling Jordan in.

"You have to follow every single word in that letter or Starfire and Isabella are going to be evil!" Jordan lastly said before she disappeared.

"That's it, I'm canceling the wedding," Robin said when Jordan and her portal fully disappeared.

"What?" The girls screamed as they walked in and heard Robin.

"Richard, what did we talk about?" Starfire asked as she ran over to where he was.

"Come on," Robin said as he grabbed Starfire's hand and walked off to his room.

"Angelica, don't worry, everything will be alright," Kid Flash said as he started hugging her and kissing her head.

"Wally, what happened?" Jinx asked.

"I promise I'm going to take care of both you and Isabella. Slade won't lay a finger on either of you two."

"Slade?" The girls said.

"Let's just say, things aren't going to turn out great," Beast Boy said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Gar, what happened?" Raven asked.

----

"Alright Robin, what happened?" Starfire said as she sat down on Robin's bed. Robin kept pacing back and forth in front of her.

"Starfire, Jordan came back," Robin whispered so the other girls won't hear, especially Jinx.

"And? Robin that doesn't give us any reason to cancel the wedding," Starfire whispered back.

"She said you were going to work for Slade and so is Jinx's new baby," Robin quickly explained.

Starfire gasped, "Why on Earth would I want to work for him?"

"He attacked us when we were heading to Tamaran and he took both you and the new baby. I can't take any chances if you're in danger. I can't live if my everything works for the most evilest man on this planet," Robin explained as he took Starfire's hand in his.

"Robin-" Starfire started. Robin took of his mask and Starfire saw the sadness in his eyes, "Robin, please don't cry."

"Please let me stop the wedding. I don't want to risk the chances having to lose you," Robin whispered.

"I understand you won't be able to, but can't we just get ready for his attack?" Starfire asked, "I mean, Robin, this is breaking my heart."

"I promise I'll make it up to you, just let me postpone it to another day. Jordan gave Cyborg this list on things we have to install onto the ships before we leave. As soon as me and the guys are done then we'll go and get married."

Starfire wiped the tears away from his eyes, "If you finish the stuff early, then can the wedding still go on?" She asked.

"Fine, but if we're not ready-" Robin started but stopped with having Starfire's finger on his lips. She then took of her finger and kissed him.

"I promise I'll be alright," Starfire whispered.

"Oh Koriand'r," Robin said as he kissed her again, and holding her against his body.

* * *

(AN:) So what do you guys think? Do you think they'll be able to save Starfire and new baby Isabella? Or will things go bad and Slade will once again rule Jump City?


	7. Another man appears

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

**

* * *

**

_Days left: Four days  
_

Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were on the island under the T-Ships. They were fixing the ships just like Jordan told them too. So far, it's been three days non-stop work.

"Gar, please, eat something," Raven begged as she tried to hand Beast Boy a tofu burger. He never took it.

"Victor, please, take a little rest," Bumblebee said.

"Dick, at least talk to me," Starfire said sadly.

The guys never replied. They just kept working. Robin and the others were trying their best to finish, but it wasn't working the best way. They had to install rockets, shields, emergency eject launch, and Robin insisted they have an invisible shield. Cyborg said it was going to take more time, and Robin went with it.

_"Robin, there's no way you can stop me,"_ Slade's voice echoed through Robin's head.

"We will," Robin answered as he kept working.

_"I know what you guys are doing, so there's no point in trying. Your beautiful wife and Jinx's new baby will work for me no matter what you do."_

"Try me. I'll do whatever I can to make my family safe," Robin sad softly so his family won't hear.

_"That's what you think. Truth is, you're never going to be able to do it. Not even with your father by your side."_

"My father? How did you know about him?" Robin asked, about to scream.

_"I know more than you think," _Slade answered, knowing Robin was going to panic, _"The famous Bruce Wayne."_

"If you even try-"

_"Try what Robin? I already have."_

"He did Robin," Bruce said in Robin's head, "It's true."

Robin shot up and hit his head on the bottom of the ship, "Bruce?"

"Don't Robin," Bruce said trying the best to not use his real name, "I'll be fine."

"No you won't. I know him," Robin said as he was rubbing his head.

_"It's your choice now Robin," _Slade started talking about, _"Either your father or your wife. It's your choice."_

"Slade!" Robin yelled as he got out from under the ship.

"Robin what's wrong?" Cyborg asked as he and Beast Boy crawled out from under the other ships.

"What happened?" Starfire asked.

"Slade, h-he has B-Bruce! I don't k-know if he h-has Alfred but he has my f-father," Robin said pancaking as he held onto Starfire's shoulder.

"What?" Cyborg, Beast Boy, Bumblebee, Raven, and Starfire screamed together.

"How could this have happened?" Robin yelled as he threw his hands in his hair, "How did I become so irresponsible? I have to go check on Alfred."

He ran inside, heading straight to the guest room as the other Titans were left standing, shocked. Slade was back? This wasn't good.

---------

"Alfred! Alfred!" Robin called as he ran as fast as he could all over the Tower.

"Mr. Grayson, what is the matter?" Alfred asked as he walked out of the kitchen.

Robin attacked him with a hug, "Oh thank God."

"What is the matter?" Alfred asked again.

"Al, when was the last time you saw Bruce?" Robin asked looking up at the old man.

"He left to take some fresh air about half an hour ago," Alfred explained as Robin's face froze, "Mr. Grayson, has something happened to him?"

"You have no idea," Robin answered as he ran out.

----------

"Robin, you can't go on your own," Starfire said as she and the other were walking behind him. His helmet was between his arm and side while he was trying to put on his gloves.

"Robin, seriously, the last time we saw Slade was when I lost my memory," Raven added to help Starfire, "We don't know how he's changed."

"It doesn't matter," Robin said as the Titans walked into the garage and towards his R-cycle, "Bruce is in danger and I'm going to help him. This is between me and Slade now."

"Robin, do you actually think you'll be able to get him back?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah man, like Raven said, you don't know how the man could have changed," Cyborg said.

"I'm not going to let him win," Robin said as he sat down on his cycle, "I'm going and that's final."

"Robin, please, at least let me come," Starfire begged on last time before he left.

"I'm not going to trade you in," Robin whispered as he quickly kissed her on her lips, placed his helmet on, and drove out of the garage.

"Trade you in?" Raven repeated.

"What does he mean, trade me in?" Starfire asked.

----------

"Alright Slade, I know you can hear me," Robin called as he was driving down the street of Jump City.

_"Usually I'm the one who calls you Robin, now it's the other way around?" _Slade asked as he laughed.

"Just tell me where Bruce is," Robin demanded.

_"So you can save him? Not going to happen," _Slade asked.

"I'm the hero Slade. No matter what I'm going to win," Robin mentioned to the villain.

Robin then saw something blow up next to him on the street, he looked behind him, but no one was there. The next thing he knew something was flickering in front of him. When he turned his head, he saw something on his bike and jumped off right before it blew up.

_"Fast thinking Robin, I'm impressed."_

"Tell me where he is," Robin screamed as he took of his helmet.

_"Follow and you'll see."_

Robin looked around him but didn't see where Slade was. He finally saw him jumping from rooftop to rooftop behind where he was standing. Robin quickly ran over to the closest building and climbed it. When he got to the top, Slade ran past him and Robin did his best to stay on his tail.

* * *

(AN:) Oooo, what's going to happen with Slade, Bruce, and Robin? Do you think this will be the real or fake Slade? Tune in next chapter to find out~


	8. The chase

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

**

* * *

**

_Days left: Four and a half_

Robin was still running behind Slade jumping from building to building. He guessed they already jumped about ten building already, but he stopped counting.

"Bruce, are you still there?" Robin called.

_"Yes Robin, I am,"_ Bruce managed to say.

"What did he do to you?" Robin demanded.

_"Nothing,"_ He tried to say again, _"I'm just losing oxygen here."_

"Here where?" Robin asked.

"_Wish I knew. Robin, don't tell me you're trying to fine me."_

"Sorry, I am," Robin said.

_"Well, looks like I've found your weakness Robin, it's your father," _Slade's voice echoed through his head again.

"When I get my hands on you, you are so dead,"Robin said as he ran faster to catch up with Slade.

_"Robin, I've been fighting you since you were 14. You can't defeat me no matter how hard you try."_

Robin clenched his teeth. Slade was going to far.

Soon, Robin saw a building in front of him. Slade then dropped down and Robin followed him. When he reached the ground, Robin saw Slade standing near the building.

_"Impressive Robin. You're old, yet still in good shape," _Slade said.

"I'm only nineteen Slade. Plus, no matter how old I am, I'll still kick your butt hard," Robin said as he walked towards the villain.

_"Well," _Slade said as he jumped towards him. Robin dodged just in time as Slade rolled towards the ground, _"This is your time to prove it."_

"I thought we had a deal!" Robin screamed.

_"I thought you knew me better than that." _Slade tried to attack Robin and succeeded. He knocked Robin off his feet. Robin got up and faced him. He then ran up and tried to side punch his face, but Slade somehow appeared behind Robin and then kicked him. Robin lost his balance for a second until he found it again. He turned around kicking Slade's face up and he stumbled backwards. When he stopped, he fixed his head, ran towards Robin and grabbed his hand as he pulled it behind his back. Robin was able to jump around him and kick Slade to the floor.

Robin picked Slade up by his collar and said, "Tell me where my father is, now!"

_"Such a demanded, aren't you Robin?"_ Slade commented as he pulled out a small device. Robin threw it out of his hands, leaving Slade's one eye in shock.

"Tell me where he is!" Robin screamed.

_"Robin," _Bruce's voice echoed through his head, _"Give up."_

_"You know me, I never give up."_

Slade then disappeared right out of his hands. Robin pancaking again as he kept looking all over for him.

_"What are you going to do now Robin? Not haven't me means you'll never find Wayne," _Slade voice said.

Robin then remembered the quest he took a long time ago. Just like the snake taught him, he closed his eyes and focused on everything around him disappearing except for Bruce Wayne. He didn't need Slade.

Robin opened his eyes, "Gotcha," He whispered as he started running towards the old amusement park in downtown Jump City

* * *

(AN:) And the chapter ends! So what do you think will happen now? Will Slade try and stop Robin or will he beat Robin to the park and change the location of Bruce to mess with Robin? O_o who knows?


	9. Baby Isabella Brooklynn West is born

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

**

* * *

**

_Days left: Four and a half_

Robin was running while dogging the explosives Slade was sending towards him. Somehow he knew where Slade was going to throw them so Robin didn't have any scratches on him.

_"Come on Robin, like Bruce said, give up."_

Robin didn't listen to him, all he was concentrated on was the bombs and praying Bruce would be ok. Guess that's how he was able to avoid the bombs.

"Bruce, stay with me," Robin said.

_"I'm...trying," _Bruce responded, losing more and more oxygen by the minute.

"Please be ok. I'm almost there."

Robin then was kicked from behind and sent to the floor.

_"What now Robin?" _Slade asked as he placed more pressure onto Robin's back. Robin started screaming as he got up and made Slade stumble back.

"No more," Robin said as his head was low. He picked it up and repeated, "No more!" He ran towards Slade and made every hit knocking Slade everywhere. He knew he could have used his weapons, but this was now personal. At a kick, he pulled all his feelings and emotion in and kicked Slade, sending him flying towards the parked cars. When he landed, denting the sides and setting off the alarms, Robin knew the battle was over. He looked down at his hands, opened them up, and saw the battery pack.

"Another Slade robot destroyed," He whispered to himself as he dropped the battery towards the front of his feet and stomped on it, sending sparks down the road.

When it comes to his family, no one can ever stop Robin from saving them.

_"Ro...bin,"_ Bruce whispered. Robin's mask went wide as he started running towards the amusement park again.

_"Ro...bin,"_ Bruce called again, softer than before.

"Hang on," Robin ordered as he ran faster towards the park, "I'm on my way."

When robin finally reached the park, he started pancaking again. There was too many buildings that were still standing up! How would he find Bruce?

"Bruce!" Robin yelled.

_"You sound...close," _Bruce said.

"I'm at the park," Robin told, "Can you describe to me where you are?"

_"It's...very...small," _Bruce described, _"I can't...say anymore."  
_

Alright, so Bruce is in a small space. That wouldn't be hard to find, right? Robin looked around him, he didn't see anything except big buildings. Robin used one of his weapons to climb to the top of a near by building. When he got on top, he got a perfect birds eye view on everything. He looked around again and finally saw the small building Bruce was talking about. He jumped from building to building, trying not to land on the broken part, and landed next to the small shack. Robin tried opening the door, only to see it was locked. Robin used his small explosive device and tried to blow up the lock. When he placed it on the lock, Robin ran for cover as the device went off and also took the door with it. Robin quickly ran inside and saw his guardian on his knees trying to breathe as he finally got fresh oxygen.

"Bruce!" Robin yelled as he ran over to where there was a bunch of bags, threw them away, and tried to help him up.

"Robin," Bruce gasped, "How'd you make it here?"

"No one ever messes with my family, let's just keep it at that," Robin said as he and Bruce slowly walked out of the small shack.

* * *

"We heard the news," Kole screamed as she and Jericho ran in the Common Room at Titans West, "Where's Jinx?"

"She, Kid Flash, Bumblebee, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy just left to the hospital," Starfire explained as she was sitting down on the couch as Alfred was next to her.

"Miss. Anders, at least have something to drink," Alfred said as he gave her a cup of tea. Starfire didn't take it. Her eyes were close and her head was a little droopy.

"Starfire, what's wrong?" Kole asked as she and Jericho walked towards her, "What happened?"

_"Has Robin returned?"_ Jericho asked, using sign language.

Starfire shook her head. Kole rested her head on Starfire's shoulder as Jericho lay his hand on the other side.

"She's been sitting here ever since Master Grayson left," Alfred said, "She won't drink or eat anything."

"I won't until Robin returns," Starfire declared.

"Miss. Anders, please," Alfred begged.

"No thank you Alfred. It's better if you get back to your important work then be forced to take care of me," Starfire said in the same time Raven used to talk in when she was a teenager.

"You're almost Robin's wife, I helped raised Robin and now it's my job to take care of you," Alfred told as he tried feeding Starfire a spoonful of Glorg Supreme. Starfire turned her head and looked over at the Common Room doors. She was hoping that in any minute, Robin would burst through the doors with Bruce all in one piece. Starfire was still worried that Robin would get haunted by Slade once again like a long time ago.

* * *

"Come on Angelica, the doctor's almost here," Kid Flash said as he was trying to calm his wife down. Jinx was sitting in the bed at the Jump City Hospital. Her pain started kicking in, and she couldn't stop screaming.

"I. Can't," Jinx answered as she crushed Kid Flash's hand harder.

"Jinx you just have to wait two more minutes," Raven tried, "He's almost here."

"He better be!" Jinx screamed, "Or this hospital is going to glow pink!"

* * *

Starfire was standing near the glass window by herself. Kole and Jericho went to the hospital to check on Jinx and the gang, while Alfred went somewhere else in the tower. He told by the look on Starfire's face that she wanted to be alone. Her eyes were still closed, and her head was hanging low.

_"Koriand'r Anders, will you marry me?"_

That was the only thing Starfire thought of as she was waiting. The priceless face of Robin's, and the reaction she had.

_"Richard John Grayson, it's about time you asked me!"_

Starfire let a little smile form as she imagined that day repeat right in front of her eyes.

_"I think I was wrong before."_

_"You do?"_

_"Maybe a hero isn't all that I am. Maybe I could be...maybe we could be..."_

_"Robin?"_

_"Starfire?" _

_"Stop talking."_

That memory made her smile more; the time when the Titans went to Tokyo. When was that, like, 6 years ago? Years, though, didn't matter to Starfire. What matters is that the memory stays in her head forever.

_"You're going to be a beautiful bride my bumgorf."_

_"Galfore, but what if something goes wrong?"_

_"Do not believe on what a person tells you. Even though she's from the future, something here in the past could have changed the future now."_

_"Perhaps you are right."_

_"I know I am right Starfire. Do not worry on what might happen. Just concentrate on the big day."_

Starfire was hoping the big day came soon, but now she doesn't care. All she cares now is that Robin comes back fine. She can't live without him!

Then, music started playing behind her, and different colored lights were flashing around.

"1, 2, 3, 4!"

"It's you and me moving at the speed of light into eternity yea. Tonight is the night you join me in the middle of ecstasy. Feel the melody in the rhythm of the music around you, around you. I'ma take you there, I'ma take you there, so don't be scared, I'm right here baby. We can go anywhere, go anywhere, but first its your chance. Take my hand come with me."

"It's like I've waited my whole life for this one night. It's going to be me you and the dance floor," Hot Spot, Speedy, Aqualad, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Herald walked in singing, "Cause we've only got one night, double your pleasure. Double your fun." They walked around Starfire and stopped. The guys pointed towards the door where someone wearing black walked in backwards. Starfire didn't have to see who it was, for she told by the sound of his voice.

"And dance forev, ev, ever. Forev, ev, ever. Forev, ev, ever."

"Forever girl, forever," The guys sang.

"Forev, ev, ever. Forev, ev, ever. Forev, ev, ever." He turned around and faced Starfire.

"Forever on the dance floor," Robin sang.

Starfire ran to Robin and hugged him from his chest, "Robin!"

"It's great to see you too," Robin joked as he hugged Starfire back.

"I'm so happy to see you alright. Did Slade do anything to you? Are you seeing him now? How's Bruce? Is he alright? What happened to Slade? Where is he now?" Starfire started asking all at once.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Kori, I'm alright. Slade was just another robot, and Bruce is being taken care of right now by Alfred. He'll be fine by the time we get ready to head to Tamaran," Robin explained, trying to answer all her questions.

Starfire slammed her lips onto his, "I'm glad you're back."

"Me too. I missed having your kisses," Robin laughed as he gave a kiss to Starfire.

* * *

"Isabella Brookylnn West," Kid Flash whispered as he was holding his new baby girl in his arms. Jinx was sleeping right now, and the girls were standing next to Kid Flash.

"You know, your Uncle Richard and Aunt Koriand'r are getting married soon. Do you think you'll be able to be there?" Raven asked, standing next to Kid Flash.

He was sitting on the rocking chair with her. Isabella had pink with a hint of red eyes, orange colored hair, and light tan skin. She was wrapped in a red blanket. The nurse said she has powers from both her parents, and her powers were red color.

"My, she's so beautiful," Bumblebee said as she ran her fingers softly through her hair.

* * *

(AN:) And that's it for this chapter :D **I do not own Forever by Chris Brown**

Sorry for the lateness! CURSE YOU WRITER'S BLOCK!

Tell me what you think~


	10. Stop and go Bruce

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

**

* * *

**

_Days left: Three_

"How's she doing?" Beast Boy asked Raven from his communicator as he was sitting down on the couch in the Common Room. Robin and Starfire went to the movies, Cyborg was working on the ships, and the other guys went home.

"You can't believe how beautiful she is. Isabella has both their powers, and looks," Raven said as she was out in the hallway in the hospital.

"I don't think the wedding will be in three days. Bruce lost serious oxygen when Slade locked him up," Beast Boy told. He rubbed one of his eyes and yawned. There was still things to install on the ships before they left.

"Plus with Bella just born, Jinx and Kid Flash won't be able to get any sleep," Raven added.

"Do you think Rob and Star will be ok with it?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm sure they're going to be fine. Starfire would want what's best for her almost father in-law and her niece."

"Do you think we'll ever have a kid?" Beast Boy asked, daydreaming.

"I would have slapped you if I was there," Raven said through her grinned teeth.

"Love you too Rae," Beast Boy laughed as he closed his communicator.

"Beast Boy!" Alfred yelled as he ran in, causing Beast Boy to jump.

"Alfred, what's wrong?" Beast Boy asked, running over to him.

"We need to take Master Bruce to the hospital," Alfred said as he ran back to the Infirmary room.

"Why, what happened? What's wrong?" Beast Boy asked again.

"He needs serious care. His heart stops beating, then goes again," Alfred tried explaining.

"You're kidding!" Beast Boy yelled, his eyes growing wide.

"Come look for yourself!" Alfred yelled as he and Beast Boy ran to the room.

* * *

"Hey Kid Flash, we're heading home," Raven said as she and Bumblebee poked their head in the room where Jinx was still in the hospital bed.

"Alright, make sure you tell everyone that we're here for two more days," Jinx reminded.

"No problem. Congratulations again," Bumblebee said as the two girls waved their hands and walked out.

"Wow," Kid Flash whispered as he ran his hand through his uncombed hair, "I still can't believe this is happening."

"What do you mean Wally?" Jinx asked, letting out a small yawn.

"I mean Isabella," Kid Flash clarified, "We're finally a family."

"And that's what we always wanted too," Jinx said.

"Mrs. West," A nurse called as she walked in, "We need to take Isabella now."

Jinx nodded as she handed her over to the nurse. When both left, Jinx fell asleep again. Kid Flash kissed her on top of her head as he sat back down on his chair and looked out the window. He was ready for whatever in the future. There was no way anything will happen to his wife, or baby girl.

_Nothing at all._

_

* * *

_"Emergency!" Beast Boy yelled through the hallway, getting the attentions of doctors and nurses.

"Nurse, take him," A doctor ordered as a nurse took the cart where Bruce was on to a room.

"Alright, tell me exactly what happened," The doctor instructed to Beast Boy and Alfred.

"To make a long story short, Master Bruce keeps breathing but then stops, then goes again," Alfred explained again.

"Ok, so what caused it?" The doctor asked again.

"He was captured and locked in a small place where there wasn't much oxygen for who-knows-how-long," Beast Boy answered this time.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," The doctor said as he ran after his team who already started working on Bruce.

"He better be," Beast Boy mumbled.

"Or Master Grayson will not be," Alfred finished.

* * *

"We're home!" Bumblebee and Raven sang together as they entered the Common Room. They were met with no one.

"I heard someone," Cyborg said as he walked in, rubbing his hands on a cloth, "Hey ya'll!"

"Hey Sparky," Bumblebee said as he quickly kissed her husband, "Where is everybody?"

"Well, Rob and Star went to the movies, the guys and girls went home, Beast Boy and Alfred should be here somewhere," Cyborg explained as he looked around, "Well, I thought they were."

"They must have gone out for some air," Raven suggested, "How's Bruce doing?"

"Let's go check," Cyborg said as the three walked to the Infirmary room.

The three Titans walked down the hall, and opened the doors. Cyborg, Bumblebee and Raven gasped when they saw Bruce wasn't in his bed.

"Where's Bruce?" Bumblebee screamed.

"The machines are still on," Cyborg excamed, "Do you think he got up and went somewhere?"

"In his condition like that? I don't think we would have been able to get up for another day," Raven thought out loud.

"So then where is he?" Bumblebee asked.

"Robin, do you think he's alright?" They heard Starfire asked from out in the hall.

"I hope. I don't know what I'd do if he's not," Robin answered as he and Starfire walked in the room and stopped when they saw the other three Titans standing.

"Guys?" Robin asked as he saw them frozen still in place. Robin then noticed something missing in all the beds.

"Where's Bruce?" Starfire asked as she pointed her finger at the empty bed.

"We were wondering the same thing," Raven answered.

"You mean you don't know where he is?" Robin yelled.

"Raven and I just got home and Cyborg was in the garage," Bumblebee explained, "When we walked in, no one was here either."

"Even Beast Boy and Alfred?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, they're not here either," Cyborg answered.

"Beast Boy to Robin! Come in Robin!" Beast Boy yelled through Robin's communicator.

"Robin here. Beast Boy, report," Robin greeted as he grabbed his communicator and flew it open.

"Get down here at the hospital, _now_!" Beast Boy ordered, still a little shaken from what Alfred told him before.

"Wait, why?" Robin asked as he and the others started running out of the room.

"No questions, just get down here," Beast Boy said as he closed the communicator.

"What do you think happened?" Starfire asked as everyone ran into the T-Car. Cyborg started it and drove off.

"I have a feeling it's not something good," Robin mumbled as he grabbed the door handle tighter.


	11. I'm sorry Robin

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

**

* * *

**

_Days left: Three_

The T-car arrived at the hospital, and Robin was the first one to race out of the car. The other Titans ran after him. When Robin entered the hospital, he was met with Beast Boy standing near the door, waiting for their arrival.

"Alright Beast Boy," Robin said as he held onto both Beast Boy's shoulder, "Talk!"

"It's Bruce," Beast Boy whispered.

"What about him?" Robin asked.

"The doctors say he might not make it," Beast Boy whispered again.

That's when Robin's world tumbled down.

"What do you mean he's not going to make it?" Starfire asked, covering her mouth with her hands.

"_Might_ not make it," Beast Boy clarified, "It's a fifty-fifty chance."

"Tell me you're lying," Robin whispered but then started to yell, "Tell me you're lying!"

"I swear Dude, I wish I was," Beast Boy said as he turned his head to the right, showing Robin Alfred who was sitting down on a chair. Robin walked over to him and kneeled right in front, showing Alfred's eyes were closed.

"Al?" Robin called. Alfred's eyes slowly opened, showing Robin that he let a few tears escape before.

"Master-" Alfred started but Robin interrupted by lifting his hand up.

"Alfred, call me Richard, please," Robin said as Alfred hugged him.

* * *

"Do you think you're going to go home today?" Kid Flash asked, for the fifth time today. He wanted to go to the Titans and show them how beautiful his daughter is! Jinx was excited too. She wanted to get out of the hospital already, but couldn't. Not until a doctor let her go.

"Kid Flash," Jinx taunted as she placed her hands on her hips.

"What? I can't help it!" Kid Flash said as he waved his hands back and forth, "I want to show the guys! I bet their baby girl won't be as beautiful as ours."

"You're only saying that because she's _your_ child," Jinx said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well duh. Whose baby girl would be more beautiful than ours?" Kid Flash asked sweetly as he wrapped his arms around Jinx's waist from behind, "Maybe we might get another one."

Jinx elbowed him in the stomach. He let out an "Ow" as he laughed.

"You're even lucky enough that we have Isabella let alone another one," Jinx said.

"Angelica Jacobs West?" A doctor called as he walked in.

"Yes, that would be me," Jinx answered as she walked up to the doctor, "What can I do for you?"

"Well, it's actually good news. You and your new family can go back home," The doctor said as he nodded his head and left the room. Kid Flash threw a fist in the air and started dancing around. Jinx started giggling; she didn't need to see what he was doing. She already knew.

* * *

Robin was standing near the viewing window. Bruce was still using the oxygen mask. There were wires on his arms too, but Robin didn't know why though.

That wasn't important.

Starfire walked up to her fiancé and hugged him from behind. She rested her head on his back. Robin felt like wrapping his arms around her and just crying forever, but he knew he couldn't. Who else would be strong for everyone?

"Is a family member of Bruce Wayne present?" A dark voice asked. It was one of the doctors Robin and the team knew.

Robin's head shot up, "Yes, I'm his son. Please Robert; tell me he'll be alright."

"Robin, you know my team and I work very hard for anyone you know," The doctor, Robert, mentioned.

"So tell me he's alright," Robin begged as he placed his hands on his shoulders, "Rob, please!"

"I'm sorry Robin, Bruce isn't going to make it," Robert whispered as he hung his head low not wanting to see Robin's face reaction.

"What?" Starfire screamed.

"Surely, Sir, you haven't tried hard enough!" Alfred yelled.

"I'm sorry, I have. There's nothing else I can do. I'm sorry. You're welcome to see him," Robert said as he left, having Robin's hands slide off his shoulders.

"Robin, he is wrong! There is more he can do but not telling us!" Starfire screamed, having her tears run down her face already, "Please, there is, is there not?"

Robin didn't answer, he was still standing still.

"Star, maybe we should leave him," Cyborg whispered as he grabbed her arm. Starfire didn't say anything, she just kept looking at Robin, "Come on."

Cyborg, Bumblebee, Raven, Beast Boy and Starfire walked out of the hospital leaving Robin and Alfred standing in front of Bruce's room by themselves. Robin slowly walked in the room, followed by Alfred. He sat on the chair next to Bruce while Alfred stood behind him. They both looked at the sleeping Bruce Wayne, still can't believing that this was happening. Both didn't say anything, they just kept looking at Bruce.

* * *

"We're home!" Kid Flash yelled as he walked in holding his baby girl in one hand and Jinx's bag in another.

"Kid Flash and Jinx, welcome back!" Bumblebee said in a somewhat exciting way.

"What's wrong?" Jinx asked as she looked around. Starfire was standing near the glass wall. Her face clearly showed she just finished crying. Beast Boy was lying down on Raven's lap, both weren't wearing their lovey-dovey faces. Cyborg was sitting down on the dining room table, tracing his fingers around in circles.

"Oh Lord, what happened?" Kid Flash asked, getting nervous. He wanted everyone jealous of his new born baby, not sitting down depressed.

"Let's just say, something happened to Bruce while you two were away," Bumblebee said softly as she looked at the two. Kid Flash and Jinx shared glances.

* * *

Robin was still sitting down on the chair next to Bruce. He forced Alfred to go back to the tower and get some rest. Alfred insisted that he came too, but Robin rejected the offer. He wanted to stay here with Bruce a little while more. Sighting, Alfred gave up and left those two alone, knowing Robin's heart must have died more than his did.

"Any luck?" Robert asked as he sat down next to him.

"You're the doctor, I'm the one who's supposed to ask you that," Robin mumbled. He was still mad that Robert wasn't able to do anything else.

"Maybe it's time for you to go home," Robert suggested.

"I'm not leaving," Robin said, "I'm never leaving."

"Robin, seriously, you should. Nothing's going to chance by you just sitting there. Don't you care about what's going on maybe with your team?"

Robin shot up from his chair and started screaming, "So, what, are you telling me I should just leave and forget about him? I should go back home and forget about this day and just continue on with my life?"

"I'm not saying any of that!" Robert screamed back, "I'm just saying that sitting here won't change the fact that Bruce might not make it!"

"You said he wasn't going to make it!" Robin threw his hands in his hair.

"Well, which versions do you like better; the one which will give you a little hope or the one that will break your entire heart?" Robert asked with hand motions.

"Like it already didn't!" Robin still yelled, grabbing the attention of nurses in the hallways, "He's Batman for crying out loud! He doesn't belong here. He's a healthy man! He exercises every day, drinks plenty of water, eats regularly too!"

"None of that was the problem," Robert said, "It was his oxygen level."

"So, you can't do anything about it?" Robin asked, his shoulders slouched and started talking quietly again.

"Robin, I'm sorry. If there was, then I would have done it by now."

Robin faced Bruce and held his hand and squeezed it. When he didn't feel any response, Robin let it go and walked out of the room, not looking back at Robert or Bruce.

_'I promised Starfire the wedding in three days,' _Robin thought to himself, _'Now I don't feel like getting married at all.'_

_'Poor guy,' _Robert thought as he saw Robin walk away. He walked over to Bruce and turned on his heart beat monitor.

* * *

"Robin, it's Raven," Raven said as she stood in front of Robin's door, "Open up?"

Raven didn't hear any movements behind the door.

"Starfire, please open the door," She heard her husband from down the hall say, "its Beast Boy."

From the voice of Beast Boy sighting, she knew he wasn't in any luck either. Raven was about to walk through the door, but maybe this wasn't the best event too. She waited at his door for two more minutes until she finally gave up and walked towards Beast Boy.

"This is horrible," Beast Boy said as he was still standing in front of Starfire's room, "Poor Robin and Star, their wedding's in almost two days, and he had to break down before then."

"It's not Bruce's fault, its Slade's," Raven mentioned as she rested her head on his shoulder. They both walked back to their room, getting ready to go asleep.

"He's always messing with our family," Beast Boy said, "When I see that guy, I'm going to rearrange his face."

"It wasn't really Slade though, remember? It was just one of his robots," Raven told as she climbed into the California king sized bed.

"Yeah, but it had to be planned by Slade himself." Beast Boy climbed in from the other side, "Who else would send them?"

"I guess you're right," Raven concluded as she snuggled close to Beast Boy, "I just hope Robin and Starfire at least come out of their rooms before Cyborg comes back from the Titans East or else things aren't going to end pretty."

* * *

"Doctor, quick, its room 203!" A nurse informed as she was sitting in front of a computer monitor late at night.

"Room 203?" Robert asked, looking up from his clipboard he was reading over, "but that's Wayne's room. What's wrong with him?"

The nurse didn't get to answer that question. Robert ran towards the room. When he opened the door, Robin saw something he thought he would never see from his room.

The heart monitor was beating normally.

"Bruce?" Robert called, hoping he would hear him. The next thing that happened made Robert's heart stop.

Bruce started turning his head from left to right. He was making soft faint sounds too.

"Rich...ard," Robert heart Bruce say.

"I need my team!" Robert yelled as new nurses and other doctors came rushing through the door, surrounding the hospital bed.


	12. The makeup and great news

(AN:) Ugh, I'm so sorry for taking forever on uploading! Man, school, projects, trying to read a stupid book has got me away from my laptop! Well, finally I finished this!

* * *

_Days left: Two_

Robin and Starfire still haven't left their room since last night. Cyborg was still at the East Tower. Beast Boy and Raven tried knocking on Robin's and Starfire's door once again before they went to go get some breakfast, but still they didn't get any response from either of them. This was serious, Beast Boy and Raven started to get worried. Things aren't going well.

Beast Boy and Raven sat in front of the television, cuddled together. Raven was playing with Beast Boy's bare hands while he was watching the seven o'clock morning news.

"Beast Boy," Raven called, still looking and playing with his hand, "Will Robin and Starfire are alright?"

"I don't know Rae, I just hope so," Beast Boy answered.

* * *

"Honey, where's the bottle?" Jinx yelled from upstairs in their bedroom. Isabella woke up two hours ago, and this is her eighth time crying. Jinx thought maybe now she was hungry, so she sent Kid Flash on getting a formula bottle, but he hasn't been back.

"I'm here," Kid Flash ran into the room with it, "Just needed to cool it down a bit." He handed her the bottle and Jinx gave it to Isabella who quickly started drinking.

"Are you sure you don't want to just take a quick nap?" Kid Flash asked his wife who was slowly beginning to close her eyes.

"No, no. I'm fine," She said through her closed eyes.

"Here, let me take Isabella. Just take a small nap." He held out his arms.

"Alright. Maybe just a minute," Jinx said as she handed her over and suddenly fell asleep.

"It's alright Bell," Kid Flash whispered as he paced back and forth in their room with his baby in one arm and the bottle in the other, "Daddy's here."

* * *

_"Wait, I'm going to meet Superman? How is that possible?" Richard asked._

_"Well, you could say he's my close friend Dick," Bruce replied as he had his Batman costume on. Both were in the Bat-cave._

_"Your best friend is Superman? Whoa, why didn't you tell me?"_

_"I just did," Bruce sighed and couldn't help but smile._

Bruce was still lying down on the white sheeted bed. He didn't have the oxygen mask or the tubes on like before.

_Richard started running back and force, "How can I fight crime like you with just jeans and my red shirt?"_

_"Fight crime? What do you mean?" Bruce asked as he looked up from the newspaper he was reading._

_"Well, if I want to become strong like you, then I need to start fighting crime by your side."_

_"Hold on, there is no way you're going to step out of the mansion!" Bruce said as he got up and walked towards Richard._

_"But-"_

_"No buts."_

_"Alfred! Bruce won't let me help him!"_

_"Don't get Alfred involved in this. I'm the adult and I say you're not allowed to go."_

_"Alfred's tectonically older than you so he's the real adult," Richard mentioned as he crossed his arms and turned around, not facing his guardian._

_"Come here you," Bruce said through his grinned teeth as he started chasing Richard around. Richard started laughing as Alfred finally walked into the room._

_"What on Earth is happening here?" Alfred asked as he saw the two boys running and laughing, "You'll break something!"_

_"He started it!" Bruce and Richard said together as they pointed to each other._

He smiled. Robert was working on the machines standing next to him so he didn't catch the smile.

_"Where did you find that?" Bruce asked as he pointed to the costume Richard had on._

_"What, the Robin costume? It was sitting in the cave," Richard said._

_"Who gave you permission to head into the cave and wear that costume?!"_

_"I did, who else? And besides, I'm going to help you whether you like it or not."_

_"Richard, you have to be crazy. Why would I dare to put your life in danger?"_

_"Life in danger? Please, I'll kick someone's butt if they even try to lay a finger on me," Richard said as he kicked his leg towards the left._

_"Wait, Dick there's a-" Bruce tried to warn but was too late. Richard knocked down one of the flower vase. When it fell and crashed to the ground, Bruce placed his face into his hands and sighed._

_"Oops," Richard laughed nervously, "My bad."_

Bruce's smile then turned into a frown as he squinted his eyes.

_"Hey, you don't want to mess with me pal," Bruce said in an empty park._

_"Mess with me? I just need you for something," A voice answered._

_"Need me for what?" Bruce asked._

_"Live bait, and do you know who I'm going to use it on?"_

_"Who?"_

_"Your son, Robin of course."_

_"You wouldn't dare!" Bruce screamed._

_"Actually, I have. The plan just begun." The man who owned the voice then jumped from behind Bruce, and covered his face only making him see total darkness._

Bruce then jumped up from his bed, sweating on his forehead and taking long deep breathes.

"Whoa buddy," Robert calmed as he placed his hand on his chest, "Things are going to be okay."

"Who are you?" Bruce asked as he placed his hand on his head, "Where am I? What time is it? What's the date?"

"Doctor Singer, Jump City Hospital, Five o'clock in the afternoon and Wednesday January 13th," Robert answered as he lightly pushed Bruce back towards the headboard.

"January 13th? That means I've been out for five days?" Bruce asked, remembering a little from before.

"Yes, actually, you were. You can't believe how Robin and Alfred were," Robert said.

"Robin and Alfred? Where are they?"

"Both are back at the Tower, hopefully resting," Robert predicted as he shook his head.

"Oh no, Robin's wedding!" Bruce screamed.

"Is in two days, you're fine," Robert added to his sentence.

"I need to go and tell him I'm alright," Bruce said as he threw the covers off him and walked out of bed only to feel a sharp pain on his side that sent him down to his knees.

"Bruce, you need to take it easy for a day or two!" Robert said as he helped him back up into his bed.

"A day or two?" Bruce echoed, "Robin's weddings in two days, remember? I can't just sit here!"

"I'm sure you're not going to miss it. You're recovering faster than should actually," Robert said as he looked at some of the papers on his clipboard.

"Please Doctor Singer; my son's wedding is the most important thing. There is no possible way I'm going to miss it."

"Trust me, you're not. Robin would kill me anyways."

Bruce smiled as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Robin shot up from bed. He had a feeling something happened.

"Starfire?" Robin called as he rubbed his eyes, feeling on the side next to him to see if she was there. When he didn't feel anyone, his eyes shot open again; she wasn't there.

He sighed. Robin remembered that they slept in separate rooms when he got home from the hospital. Robin jumped out of bed and out of his room. The same time he walked out, someone else did too.

"Robin?"

"Starfire?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Starfire, why are you sorry?" Robin asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Starfire was standing in front of his door. Robin hoped she just got there.

"I have this feeling in my stomach for apologizing to you for something," She answered as she was looking towards the ground.

"Starfire if anyone needs to apologize, it should be me. I'm sorry," Robin said.

"For what are you sorry for?" Starfire asked as she looked up.

"I'm the one who treated you bad ever since I came back from the hospital," Robin explained.

"You did not, you just went straight to your room," Starfire said, shaking her head.

"Still, I should have at least told you happened."

Starfire smiled as she attacked Robin with one of her soft hugs, and Robin hugged her back.

Robin's communicator then went off. He broke the hug as he reached into his pocket and grabbed the small device out.

"Robert? What's up?" Robin greeted a new way then usual.

"It's great news," Robert said as he was smiling big. "It even has to do with Bruce."

"Bruce?" Starfire echoed, "What has happened now?"

"He's perfectly fine," Robert spit out, excited to even think about it, "He's going to live, eat, work, and be at your wedding, which, shouldn't you two get ready for?"

Robin dropped his communicator on the floor. He was frozen once more.


	13. Robin's Reaction

(AN:) Alright, screw Beta-Readers. They never EVER reply back to you so I can't take it anymore. Sorry for any mistakes I might have in this. I'm so fed up with beta-readers !

Sorry for taking forever! I can't think of anything to write anymore and high school keeps getting in the way! Thank god I finally finished this chapter, so what are you doing reading this auother's note?! GET READING!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

_

* * *

Days left: One and a half_

Starfire and Robin jumped off the R-Cycle and ran straight into the hospital. No one was there to greet them so they went towards Bruce's room. When they looked through the looking window, Robin's heart stopped. Bruce was sitting on the bed reading a book. Robin and Starfire slowly walked in the room. Bruce heard a door opening, so he looked up, and saw his son standing right in front of him. He felt his eyes about to tear up and cry from behind his mask.

"Richard?" Bruce called, closing the book and placing it near the small table next to him.

"Dad?" Robin yelled as he ran towards him and attacked him with a hug. Bruce was pushed a little back by his strength.

"Jesus, Dick, how did you get so strong?" Bruce asked, laughing as he patted him on the back.

"I can't believe you're alright," Robin said, tears finally rolling down his eyes.

Starfire was standing near the bed, smiling. She didn't want to interrupt the Father Son moment.

"Of course I'm alright. I'm Batman, remember? Nothing ever happens to Batman."

"Yes, I know," Robin laughed.

"Now, let me go so I can hug my soon to be daughter-in-law," Bruce said, smiling as he saw Starfire sitting peacefully on the corner of the bed.

Starfire got up and carefully hugged him, not trying to break any bones.

"I am glad you are alright," Starfire said as she let him go.

"My, you're beautiful now that you're grown up," Bruce said, examining her face. Starfire blushed.

"Everything's ready," Robert interrupted as he walked in the room, holding the clipboard near his face and tapping a pen on the side of his head, "I just need a signature and Bruce can leave tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Starfire, Bruce, and Robin echoed together.

"What? It's not like he can leave tonight," Robert cleared out, looking above from his board, "I mean, it's still dangerous."

"But, but, but," Robin stumbled, his finger pointed up.

"I'm sorry, Robin, but we need him to stay."

"But, but, but."

"Robin, no buts. If the doctor says I have to stay here then it's what I have to do," Bruce said, leaning back on the headboard of the bed.

"Bruce, we're leaving tonight to Tamaran," Starfire said what Robin couldn't.

"Tonight?" Robert and Bruce repeated together.

"Yes, tonight. We will not leave without you either," Starfire quickly added.

"I'll go see what I can do," Robert said as he walked out of the room, "Maybe a wheelchair and device to contact him and also a-"

_A few hours later;_

"So far, everything seems fine," Robin reported as the Titans were settled in the ships. A yellow, blue, purple, orange and red ship was on the roof, each pinned up next to each other getting started to launch. Since Bumblebee moved in with the Titan West, the ships been changed. Each held six people instead of five.

"No sign of Slade either", Kid Flash reported, looking out from his pod.

"Are you sure Isabella will be fine on the trip?" Speedy asked Jinx. She didn't reply though, for both Isabella and Jinx were asleep.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," Bumblebee said as she looked over.

"Alright Titans, lets head off!" Robin commanded as his ship launched first followed by the others.

Kid Flash, kept an eye out for the villain. Even though it's almost been a week from the last time the Titans saw him, he still had a feeling they were being followed.

"We're here!" Cyborg yelled into the microphone, waking up the other Titans who went to sleep. They looked out the window and saw a white planet with red lines randomly placed all over it. Starfire squealed when she saw her home planet as Robin smiled. The Titans drove the ships into the planet.

"Oh friends," Starfire said, "Is it not the most beautiful place your eyes have ever observed?" They passed through the rocks seen before when the Titans first came to Tamaran.

"Yes Starfire," the Titans giggled together, "Sure is."

The Titans landed in front of the Anders' Castle. Starfire, not able to hold in her excitement, flew right out of the ship and stood right in front of the door. Kid Flash and Aqualad helped Jinx and Isabella out of the purple ship as the others lined up behind Starfire. The doors opened, showing two guards on the left and right side and a huge figure in the middle standing tall. It slowly walked out in the open, showing one green glowing eye on its face. Its shadow covers the Titans West. Starfire and Raven floated up, as Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin stood behind them. They were facing the man Starfire knew her entire life.

"Nooba gulshtik Koriand'r, Richard, Victor, Garfield, Rachel sol!" The man screamed from the front door as he pounded a fist against his chest.

"Hesbad rutha Galfore kank!" Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven yelled together.

"Who's the big guy?" Speedy asked Bumblebee as the other Titans appeared behind Speedy, wondering the same thing.

"Can't you tell? That's Galfore," Bumblebee said giggling, "Starfire's guardian."

"Galfore," Cyborg started as he reached out to grab Bumblebee's hand. Bumblebee took it and stood in front of Cyborg, looking down, "I'd like you to meet my wife, Bumblebee."

"As yes, she is a beauty," Galfore said as he lifted her chin up, "And what is your given name beautiful one?"

"Karen Beecher-Duncan," Bumblebee said proudly as she zipped up towards the front of his face.

"My, isn't she the brave one?" Galfore commented as he laughed, "Noona gulshtik Karen sol."

"Hesbad rutha Galfore kank," Karen replied, repeating the words Starfire and the others taught her.

Galfore laughed again and he hugged her.

"So, shall we celebrate again?" Starfire asked as she flew in the air.

"Yes, we shall!" Galfore said as he led the Titans inside the castle.

Kid Flash looked behind him towards space.

"You coming?" Robin called as he turned around and saw Kid Flash being the only Titan who hasn't ran in yet.

Kid Flash didn't answer; he just kept looking behind him. Robin ran out of the castle, and by the look by his face he could tell Kid Flash was still worried about Slade coming and taking his new baby girl away.

"Kid Flash, there's no need to worry. I promise he's not going to come after your daughter," Robin whispered.

"I know man, but I just got this feeling that he's going to come."

"And he won't lay a finger on Isabella, you know that," Robin said as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Kid Flash sighed, smiling and then turning his head to face Robin's, "Thanks Robin, I needed that."

"Any time. Now come on, there's a celebration waiting for us." Robin pointed towards the door behind him as Kid Flash walked in. Robin looked behind in one last time before he headed inside too.

"Is there anything you need us to keep a look out?" The guards who appeared with Galfore before asked.

Robin nodded his head as he explained how the villain looked like. The guards saluted him as they understood their new task. Robin looked back once last time before he ran inside the building, ready for anything that was going to come.

* * *

(AN:) NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE WEDDING! Tune in hopefully soon to read it! If not, then just tune in!

REVIEW PLEASE!

Laterz~


	14. The Wedding

(AN:) Hey guys! Guess what? Simmy finally finished another chapter and this time it was some-what looked at a beta-readers. So I changed my mind, beta-readers are ok.

Finally, for the chapter you've probably been waiting for ever since you clicked the title,

**Chapter 14;** The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

* * *

Beast Boy looked at himself in the mirror that was standing in the room where Robin and he were waiting. Beast Boy was fixing his tux; Robin was pacing in the room waiting for Cyborg to come with the rings.

"Dude, you need to relax. Cy said he was going to come back before the ladies are finished with Star," Beast Boy said as he looked at Robin in the mirror.

"If it wasn't for you leaving the rings on the counter, I wouldn't be in this mess," Robin mumbled, still walking back and forth.

"That's what you get for trusting me," Beast Boy said.

* * *

"Raven, when are they going to be finished?" Starfire asked, playing with her dress as she stood in front of the mirror. Raven was trying to finish her hair, but Starfire kept fidgeting.

"Starfire, you need to stop moving," Raven answered, trying to keep her still with her hands, "Besides, Beast Boy said they were going to take some time."

"They're guys, what do they need time for?" Terra said as she fixed Starfire's makeup.

"Beast Boy forgot the rings," Bumblebee reported as she flew in the room and grew in size. She dusted off the bottom of her dress.

"He did WHAT?" Starfire screamed, turning around quick and making her hair fall out of the pins. Raven sighed as she walked over to the side of the room. She grabbed the chair that was sitting in the corner, brought it over to Starfire, and sat her down.

"No matter how old that man is, he will always be the same," Raven commented as she started to work on Starfire's hair again.

"How long is it going to take?" Starfire asked.

"I'm sure it's not going to be a while. Someone just needs to go down back home and grab them, right?" Jinx said.

"Oh, I hope whoever is getting the ring hurries up," Starfire said.

* * *

"Never fear, ya'll," Cyborg said as he barged into the room Beast Boy and Robin were still in, "Cyborg's finally here!"

"Oh God, you don't know how happy I am to see you!" Robin said as he walked over, "So, did you get the rings?"

"Of course I got the rings. You didn't make me your best man for nothing."

"Hey, I'm the best man too!" Beast Boy added.

"Yeah, a bad one," Cyborg said,. "Alright Robin, you ready for this?"

Robin stood there, breathing for a few minutes. He brought his hands near his mask, but kept them in the air for a minute. Cyborg and Beast Boy held their breaths, hoping he was going to do what they thought he was. It turns out they were right. Robin took of his mask, finally showing the Titans his eyes.

"Alright, now I'm ready," Robin said as he placed his mask in his tux and walked out the room, not bothering to see if Cyborg and Beast Boy were following. He knew they weren't, since they couldn't understand what just happened.

* * *

"Where are they?" Speedy asked Scarlett as he, the Titans and the Tamaranians were waiting in the ballroom. He was tapping his foot on the ground.

"Speedy, _relajarte_. I'm sure they will be _terminarán _soon," Scarlett said as she walked over from the sides were everyone was standing. Since the Tamaranians had their own music, Scarlett didn't have to play the piano.

"Well, they better get here soon, before I walk out."

"You barley have anything to _decir. _Besides, you'll get lost _en espacio _if you go by yourself.

"How's Isabella?" Aqualad asked as he leaned to the side where Kid Flash was standing. He had Isabella in her carriage.

"She fell asleep. I hope the music doesn't wake her up," Kid Flash answered as he rocked the carriage up and down.

Then, Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy walked into the room. The Titans gasped when the three men walked in.

"Robin, is that you?"

"Wow, his eyes are beautiful."

"I can't believe he took it off!"

"That can't be Robin; it has to be someone else."

Robin didn't make any eye contact. He just continued to walk down the aisle, towards the front, where Speedy was standing who was also in shock.

"Robin, do you know that your mask is off?" Speedy whispered.

"Yeah, I know," Robin answered, "And it feels good."

The musical creatures played their instruments, signaling the wedding was about to start. Scarlett quickly ran over to where Hot Spot and Argent were standing as everyone turned their heads towards the door. It opened and Jinx walked in. When she got to the end, she gasped when she saw Robin. He smiled, still looking forward, waiting for Starfire to come.

Bruce then wheeled in, followed by Alfred pushing the wheelchair. They were followed by Mas and Menos, who were the ring bearers. Bumblebee and Raven then walked in, bridesmaid and maid of honor. Bruce and Alfred smiled when they got up, and the others were in complete shock.

Starfire finally walked in, holding onto Galfore's arm. She wore her white dress from before; her hair was in an updo with white roses. She was wearing a crown, so her bangs weren't visible. As she and Galfore walked down, she smiled wide when she was able to see Robin. When they made it to the end, Galfore simply placed Starfire next to Robin and walked where the guys were standing. He nodded his head, telling Speedy to start.

"Friends and family, we meet at moon set to bind my best friend to this beautiful woman. Can any among us offer reason why these two lovebirds should not be together forever? Wow, seriously, this is all I have to say? Uh, I mean, and then do you, Richard Grayson, take Koriand'r Anders to be your wife?"

"I do," Robin answered, wanted to scream it out loud.

"And do you, Koriand'r Anders, take Richard Grayson to be your husband?"

"I-" Starfire began.

"Don't!" Someone yelled near the door. Everyone turned their heads to face a man standing there.

Robin and the gang turned their heads and saw Slade standing calmly near the door. Robin quickly snatched his mask from his pocket and placed it on his face.

"Titans, together!" Robin commanded as he and the others sprang into action. Kid Flash quickly picked up his daughter from the carriage and tried to hide away just like the plan Robin shared. He got near Starfire, took her hand, and tried to run away, but he was afraid he would hurt Isabella.

The man dodged everyone and went straight to Starfire. He jolted forward fast enough that he was able to grab her out of Kid Flash's hand and pin her against the wall where Speedy stood before he ran. When Starfire tried to break free from his grasp, she saw who it was clearly.

"Slade?" Starfire gasped. His eye glowed red, forcing Starfire to look at it. Her eyes then turned the same color and she stopped struggling.

"Starfire!" Robin screamed as he ran over. Starfire threw her starbolts across the room, causing smokes rise up. Robin didn't stop; he ran through them, grabbing Starfire's arm as he felt shivers go up his spine.

When the smoke cleared up, Robin, Starfire and Slade weren't there anymore.

"Robin?!" Beast Boy yelled, "Starfire?!"

"Where'd they go?" Kole asked.

"Where are Kid Flash and Isabella?" Jinx asked, scanning the room.

"We're safe," Kid Flash said, appearing from behind the side pole with Isabella in his hands.

"Find the princess, _NOW_!" Galfore commanded the guards standing around him. They rushed out of the room.

* * *

Robin got up from the road. He looked around and saw that he was back on Earth.

"Slopforn ivortmat! Slopforn! Ond gudshik zerrole!" Robin heard a familiar voice scream through the city. He turned around and saw Starfire destroying the building and cars. Her eyes were red instead of green; she was in a Slade uniform. It looked similar to the one Terra wore before. Robin looked at his clothes and saw he was in his Titans uniform.

"Ond gudshik zerrole!" Starfire yelled again as she scared the people on the streets.

"Starfire!" Robin called, running towards her. She spotted him and started to swing her glowing red arms.

"Zop! Yark! Mesnef!" She said with each swing. Robin dodged, but Starfire then kicked forward and hit Robin, who went flying backwards into a car.

"_Why don't you have fun and destroy that man?"_ Slade asked through a device stuck in Starfire's ears. Starfire smiled as she ran forward, shooting red starbolts. Robin saw them and jumped backwards behind the car and used it as a shield. When Starfire got near the car, she picked it up and threw it to the side to see Robin wasn't there anymore. She looked behind her and the next thing she saw was Robin hand coming near her face. He was trying to get the device out of her ear, but Starfire grabbed is hand, twirled him around and threw him.

Starfire walked where Robin was lying.

"Starfire, please, it's me, Robin," Robin said as he tried to get through Starfire, but it didn't work. She still tried to hurt him by punching and kicking. She finally kicked him, sending him back against yet another car. Robin didn't get up this time. Starfire walked towards him, hovering over him.

"_Now, permanently destroy him_," Slade commanded through the ear device. Starfire summoned a big starbolt and was about to throw it, but Robin jumped up and knocked her down. The starbolt went away. Robin kissed her. Starfire was struggling at first, but when Robin squeezed her arms, she stopped. Robin parted away, and saw that her eyes turned from red, to green, and stopped glowing, showing her normal lime colored.

"Robin?" Starfire asked, "What are you doing?"

Robin smiled as he got up from her, and helped her up. Starfire gasped when she looked down at her clothes.

"Slade? I've been working for Slade? Robin, please trust me, I did not know-"

"Save it Star. I know the story."

"_Starfire, I command you to throw your starbolts at him!_" Slade yelled through the device. Starfire then had white sparks around her, and she threw a starbolt against will.

"Robin, help," Starfire said, trying to stop her arms from sending another bolt, but wasn't successful. She threw one after another, smoke around Robin. She was finally able to stop herself. She covered her mouth with her hands, praying that Robin didn't get hurt. The smoke cleared, and Robin was still standing up. She smiled wide, but then screamed when Robin fell face-flat on the ground. She ran over to him, fell on her knees, and tried to shake him up.

"Robin! Robin, please, wake up!" Starfire said as she shook him.

"_Well done my apprentice. You did a wonderful job._ _What shall we do next? Destroy your friends and family perhaps?_"

"You wouldn't dare," Starfire said.

"_Believe me, I will._"

Starfire gasped as she tried to get the device of her ear. She held on to it and tried to pull it out, but it wouldn't come out.

"_Nice try, but it won't budge. You will work for me, forever._"

"No," Starfire whispered.

"_Yes_."

"Starfire?" Cyborg called. Starfire turned around and saw her friends standing there, still in the wedding costumes.

"Friends, please, destroy me now," Starfire commanded as tears ran down her check.

"What?" Raven asked.

"Destroy me! Slade has taken over my body and I cannot do anything to change it. He has hurt Robin and he won't wake up and now Slade will make me hurt you too!"

Starfire's left hand then moved up, her hand glowing red. She shot a starbolt towards her friends, but they jumped away in time.

"Starfire, remember what I told Terra?" Beast Boy asked, as he tried to dodge her starbolts, "Slade isn't do it, you are!"

"Why would I want to hurt my best friends?" Starfire asked, trying to control her body. The more she struggled, the more sparks Slade sent through her body to stop her struggling.

"Starfire, come on, you can do this," Cyborg encouraged as he held Starfire, "Think of us, think of Galfore, think of Robin!"

Starfire screamed as red flames surrounded her body, making Cyborg jump away. Her eyes turned red as her voice changed too.

"_Silly Titans,_" Slade said through Starfire's body, "_You can't win against Starfire._"

"Dude, Slade's right, we can't hurt her," Beast Boy said.

"Then what can we do?" Raven asked.

"I've been alone so many night now. And I've been waiting for the stars to fall. I keep holding out, for what I don't know to be with you, just to be with you."

Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven turned their heads and saw Robin up from the ground and singing as he walked closer to the gang.

"Robin, why are you singing?" Cyborg asked, scratching the side of his head.

"Just trying something," Robin simply answered as he sang again, "So here I am, staring at the moon tonight, wondering how you look in this light. Maybe you're somewhere thinking about me too. To be with you, there's nothing I wouldn't do."

"And I can't imagine two worlds spinning apart. Come together eventually," Starfire and Robin sang together. Robin smiled when she was able to sing, so it gave Robin hope that she wasn't taken over just yet.

"And when we finally meet, I'll know its right. I'll be at the end of my restless road, but this journey, it was worth the fight to be with you."

Starfire screamed as red energy came out of her eyes and mouth. She floated mid-air and the Slade costume was destroyed, and placed with her wedding costume. The device in her ear broke and fell out of her ears. When the energy was done, it let go of Starfire and she started to fall. Robin ran under and caught her. His uniform changed into his tux.

Slowly, Starfire opened her eyes.

"Robin?" She said softly.

"Welcome back from the Dark Side," Robin said, smiling. Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven hovered over her, smiling also.

* * *

"Princess Starfire!" Galfore said as he ran over to where the Titans walked out of their T-Ship. Starfire ran too, jumping up and hugging her guardian, "What happened?"

"It's a long story. Right now, everything is alright thanks to my friends!" Starfire said, smiling huge, "Without them, I might have destroyed half of Earth by now."

"What do you say Galfore, can I have a do-over with marrying your daughter?" Robin asked as he walked over and placed his arm around Starfire's waist.

"You do not need to ask such a question! Come, everyone still is in the ballroom!"

Everyone walked in except for Starfire. She grabbed Robin's arm, stopping him from walking. He turned around and saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Star, what's wrong?" Robin asked as he placed his hand on her cheek.

"Oh, Robin, please forgive me for the damages I have done," Starfire whispered as she started to cry.

"What damages? You haven't done any," Robin said as he wiped them with his thumb.

"I have hurt you and our home."

"No you haven't, that was Slade. Besides, the people down there are fixing it as we speak."

"So, you do not wish to not marry me?" Starfire asked.

"Of course I want to marry you Starfire! Why would you ever ask that?"

Robin then gets two arms around his neck.

"Come on, there's people waiting for us inside," Robin said as he removed his mask and walked in, holding Starfire's hand.

"Robin, do you think Slade will try again to catch me?" Starfire asked before they walked in.

"If he does, then I promise I'll try harder to stop him," Robin promised.

Starfire smiled as they finally walked in. When they enter the ballroom, they get applause from the Titans and Tamarans.

"Do you, Koriand'r Anders, take Richard Grayson to be your husband?" Speedy asked, starting off where he left before.

"I do," Starfire yelled.

"Then by the power invested in me, I pronounce Richard Grayson and Koriand'r Anders Grayson, husband and wife!"

Starfire, Robin, the Teen Titans and the Tamarans all looked at Speedy.

"What are you looking at me for?" Speedy asked, "Kiss the woman!"

Robin listened. He first twirled her around, bent her down, and kissed her.

They were then surrounded by more clapping and cheers.

* * *

(AN:) **I do not own To be With You by David Archuleta.**

Tune in for the next and finally chapter!

LATERZ!


	15. The Tamaran and Earth Reception

Ivy: Hello, random people, if you're looking for Simmy, this isn't her! Don't worry, just skip down to get to her stuff. I have a message for the "Dragon" dude, though. Ahem:

First, Simmy is a girl, not a guy. 'Tis a nickname. Two, Galfore is Starfire's guardian. Three, and I'm going to be blunt (read: bitchy): Simmy's not going to write your requests. If she can't get the story to flow, then she ends up fail. And, honestly, it's kind of rude to go around saying "oh hey, look, you're stories are okay, but my ideas are way better." If you like the idea, write it yourself. Or, you know, at least ask if she wants your advice for plots. Which she doesn't. That goes for the random philosophical shit, too.

Okay, I'm done. And remember, don't let my bitchiness affect your love for Simmy. 8Db

AND NOW SIMMY'S BACK! So, as she said, don't worry about her, she's just doing her job since I, never for my life, can do it. Back to where we were ;

_DRUM ROLL PLEASE!_

Ladies and Gentlemen / Dudes and Dudettes / Boys and Girls

DudeYourAwesome8 is proud to present: My last chapter for my first RobxStar fic

**Chapter 15: **The Tamaran and Earth Reception

* * *

"You can't be serious," Robin said in amazement as everyone walked into the reception area. In less than two days, Raven was able to transform the plain, dull room into a gorgeous expanse with gold trimmed table cloths and fiery colored streamers. In the corner was the white cake decorated with blue and green icing shaped like tiny polka-dots, made by the couple's request. It was as tall as the room in height so it would be able to feed everyone. On top of the cake stood a mini bat and a green flower; an icon to describe Robin and Starfire.

Scarlett jogged to her DJ system as the others continued to enter the room. When she reached there, her fingers rapidly fiddled with controls as the guests took their seats at the table.

"I'd like to call Robin and Starfire to the dance floor please," Beast Boy said through the microphone standing near Scarlett.

Scarlett sat over on the piano that was sitting next to the small stage, and played the song Robin wanted to sing to.

"_I've been alone so many nights now,"_ Robin began singing the same song he sang when he tried to save Starfire. He was still sitting in his chair, "_and I've been waiting for the stars to fall. I keep holding out for what I don't know to be with you, just to be with you_."

The Titans looked at their best friends. It feels like forever Starfire and Robin finally got married. Robin finally stood up, took Starfire's hand, and led her to the dance floor. They started dancing side by side while spinning in a circle slowly. Starfire circled her arms around Robin's neck as he placed his around her waist.

"_So here I am, staring at the moon tonight. Wondering how you look in this light. Maybe you're somewhere thinking about me too, to be with you. There's nothing I wouldn't do._" He looked into Starfire's eyes deeply. Starfire was able to do the same thing with his mask still off.

"_And I can't imagine two worlds spinning apart, come together eventually,_" Starfire and Robin sang together in harmony as she shared his mike. They sounded beautiful together.

"_And when we finally meet, I'll know its right. I'll be at the end of my restless road, but this journey it was worth the fight to be with you just to be, holding you for the very first time never letting go._"

"_Never letting go,_" Starfire repeated as she stole Robin's mike. She let go of his neck and held it in both hands as Robin still kept his around her waist.

Robin laughed a little as he continued without the mike, "_What I wouldn't give to feel that way! Oh to be with you._"

"_And I can't imagine two worlds spinning apart, come together eventually_," They sang together.

Robin stopped as he took on her hands into his, "_And when you're standing here in front of me, that's when I know that God does exist 'cause he will have answered every single prayer to be with you. Just to be with you, yeah."_

"Now it's time for your present Robin," Starfire said as she spun out of his grip.

"My present? Starfire, what do you mean?" Robin asked in confusion.

_"Oh, yeah!" _Starfirebegan singing as the Titans jumped out of their seats and walked over to where Robin and Starfire stood. They formed a circle around them_, "Oh jump in. Whoa-oh yeah."_

The Titans then started dancing around the two.

_"I used to think that winning was for everyone else, yeah," _Starfire sang, not looking at Robin, but at the Titans, _"But then he showed me a picture of, me being myself, yeah."_

She then turned her head to face him,_ "You made me feel so special inside! Like there was nothing I couldn't try. I'll always feel like a winner it's true," _She walked back to Robin_, "With you," _She said with a big smile.

_"You make me wanna jump to the rhythm and step to the music, all in together let's show how we do it. Step to the rhythm and dance to the music, all in together we shine."_

Robin walked towards Starfire, holding her close and dancing from side to side while the Titans spun around them.

_"Life isn't all so simple though. Tough choices to make yeah. Trying to keep everyone happy can be a mistake, yeah."_

_"The time has come to be true to yourself," _Raven sang as she cut in between Robin and Starfire_._

_"Stop chasing dreams made for somebody else," _Bumblebee added as she walked over too.

_"Deep inside there's a winner its true, in you," _Cyborg and Beast Boy sang together as Cyborg pointed to Starfire and Beast Boy pointed to Robin.

_"You make me wanna," _Starfire sang again_, "Jump," _They jumped_, "to the rhythm and step to the music. All in together let's show how we do it. Step to the rhythm and dance to the music. All in together we shine."_

Everyone then squeezed together on the floor and dance as Starfire kept singing,_ "Jump in to the rhythm, step to the music," _Raven and Bumblebee sang.

_"Say it all together to show how we do it," _Starfire sang.

_"Dancing to the rhythm, dance to the music."_

_"All in together we shine."_

The Titans then formed a circle.

_"Jump in, hey_," Starfire sang as they jumped in the circle.

_"Jump out." _They jumped back.

_"Hey a little bit, a little bit, a little bit, a little bit, oh." _They moved to the left.

_"Turn around," _They spun in a circle.

_"Yeah now bring it up high," _They threw their hands in the air.

_"Yeah can you touch the ground?" _They crouched low, touching the ground_._

_Starfire jumped up, "He's got it," _She pointed to Jericho_, "She's got it," _She pointed to Argent,_ "Everybody's got it!"_

The Titans all got up and dancing with each other again,_ "The time has come to be true to yourself. Stop chasing dreams meant for somebody else. Deep inside there's a winner its true, in you. You make me wanna, jump to the rhythm and step to the music. All in together lets show how we do it. Step to the rhythm and dance to the music. All in together we shine. Jump to the rhythm and step to the music. All in together lets show how we do it. Step to the rhythm and dance to the music, all in together we shine!"_

"I love you so much!" Robin said as he hugged her tight and secretly kissed her on her cheek.

"Now, we toast!" Galfore yelled, having the guest cheer along with him.

"Starfire, we're not going to use those huge cups, right?" Beast Boy quickly asked before he went to go get one.

"Fear not friend for I have changed the size!" Starfire replied, clapping her hands lightly.

* * *

"Hi guys!" Beast Boy and Cyborg greeted together as they waved.

"HI!" The Titans and Tamarans replied, giggling a little.

"So, whose wedding is this?" Beast Boy asked, joking around, "It's mine, right?"

"Dude, your wedding was six months ago!" Cyborg reminded, hitting him against the head.

"It was? Snap, who I got married too?!"

"Oh, it wasn't me, don't worry," Raven said sarcastically as she waved her hand.

"Thank god," Beast Boy answered, "It must have been Terra than. You know, don't tell Raven but Terra is WAY hotter than her."

Raven blushed as the girls laughed.

"You know I love you," Beast Boy said as he quickly kissed her, "So anyways, back to the seriousness. To start things off, Robin, you're the greatest leader I have ever seen."

"Yeah," Cyborg agreed, "If it wasn't for you to take charge on the first day we met, I don't think the Teen Titans would be alive today."

"I remember that one time we tried to have a different leader, which of course, I failed at," Beast Boy commented as he laughed along with the others.

"I came in third," Cyborg shared as he bowed. The Titans clapped for him, leaving Beast Boy to smile.

"Star, you are beautiful tonight! Robin is really lucky to have finally married you," Beast Boy continued, giving his older sister a hug, "I don't think any other girl would be perfect as you are."

"Please friend Beast Boy, you are making me red," Starfire said, blushing.

"I don't think we have to tell Robin how careful he needs to be," Cyborg said, shaking his pointer finger at him, "But if you push Starfire too far, I will kill you even though you're the leader."

"Bring it Stone, I'm sure I will win," Robin answered, trying to be serious, but couldn't help laughing.

"To Robin and Starfire!" Beast Boy and Cyborg toasted together.

"To Robin and Starfire!" The Titans and Tamarans repeated together, causing the room to shake a little with all the noise.

"Whoa, that was awesome," Beast Boy commented before he sat back down.

"Bruce and Alfred, you're up," Robin said.

Alfred stood up, standing next to Bruce who couldn't, but everyone was able to see him.

"Richard, you were the greatest son," Bruce began, "Even if you were an annoying pest, but I still loved you as my own."

"Yes, and that goes the same with me. You were a wonderful grandson. I will always remember you when you were a little kid, running around with Master Bruce behind you."

Robin felt a little tear escape his eyes. He quickly wiped it before anyone saw.

"Starfire, I think this goes for both of us," Bruce said, "You are very beautiful and perhaps will always be when you're standing next to Robin."

"Thank you Bruce," Starfire said.

"Hey, we're family now; I want to hear you calling me Dad from now on, alright?" Bruce said, shaking a finger at her. Starfire nodded her head.

"Congratulations again Dick. To Robin and Starfire!" Alfred finished up, raising his glass.

"To Robin and Starfire!"

"Please Galfore; it's time for you to talk," Robin announced.

"Princess Starfire, you do not know how happy you made our home are. I know that everyone here tonight is proud and happy for you. I wish your parents were able to see this day, and see how grown up you've become," Galfore said, holding onto Starfire's shoulder and looking into her eyes, smiling.

"Yes, and if Blackfire was not evil, I would have been able to invite her and have at least one of my family member here," Starfire said, looking down with her eyes closed.

"No Starfire, you have invited your _familia_," Scarlett said.

"Yes, Scarlett is right. You have invited us and the Tamarans," Kole agreed holding her folded hands up in front of her.

"Your two friends are right. Princess, look around you, your family stands here in front of your own eyes. We may not have the same blood, but we are part of you," Galfore said, lifting his daughter and placing her on his shoulder. Starfire looked around the room, Galfore, Scarlett and Kole were right, the hundreds of people standing here in the room are in fact her family. Starfire's eyes filled with water as she floated down and hugged her _k'norfka_.

"Raven, you're on deck," Bumblebee whispered.

"All hail Princess Starfire and Prince Robin!" Galfore said, throwing a fist in the air.

"All hail Princess Starfire and Prince Robin," The Tamarans repeated, clapping their hands.

"Raven, go ahead," Cyborg said.

Raven was nervous with all the eyes looking at her. She knew they were all waiting for her to start talking, but she couldn't say anything. Beast Boy walked over and took her hand into his. Raven gasped lightly as she turned around and saw him standing, smiling next to her. Seeing him smile made her crack a small one and she knew she could now talk with ease.

"Robin, you are the greatest father I have ever had ever since I came to Earth. Not only did Cyborg accept me the first time, you did too and did whatever you could to take care of me. I still have no idea how to thank you for not giving up hope with Trigon. Starfire; I don't even have to say how much you helped me. You're my older sister and I know both of you won't ever let me down. Congratulations to the both of you. To Starfire and Robin!"

"To Robin and Starfire!"

"It's time for the _fiesta_!" Scarlett yelled as she ran towards her DJ system and began playing the songs she prepared to play.

_How you choose to express yourself  
It's all your own and I can tell  
It comes naturally, it comes naturally_

"Hey Raven, listen, it's your favorite song!" Beast Boy said as the others got up from their chair and walked over to the big dance floor lighting up with different colors.

"Then what are you doing sitting there?" Raven asked, "Come on!"

_You follow what you feel inside  
its intuitive, you don't have to try  
It comes naturally, mmmm it comes naturally_

"Shall we dance too Robin?" Starfire asked, sitting up in her chair.

_And it takes my breath away  
what you do, so naturally_

"Sure thing Starfire," Robin answered, getting up and reaching out his open hand for Starfire to take. She did and ended up pulling both of them to the floor.

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby_

_Everything comes naturally; it comes naturally  
Bay-bay-baby_

"Guards, what is this playing?" Galfore asked, leaning next to one standing on his left side.

"King, this is Earth music. It's best used for parties such as one we are having right now," The guard explained, embarrassed for Galfore who couldn't figure it out.

"Well, it is wonderful! We must have some here!" Galfore said, getting up from his chair, stealing his daughter from Robin and danced with her. Robin only laughed, seeing the excitement Galfore had.

_You have a way of moving me  
A force of nature, your energy  
It comes naturally (You know it does)  
It comes naturally  
yeah_

_And it takes my breath away (Every time)  
What you do, so naturally_

"You guys don't have music here?" Herald asked as he was dancing with Spring, one of the Tamaran girls.

"We do, but not like music by," Spring said, trying to remember the name of who sang the song.

"Selene Gomez," Herald reminded.

"Yes, her! Usually it's just instrumental music or Tamaranian language."

"Well then you guys should come to Earth more often." Herald chuckled, surprised at them not knowing these kind of music.

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be  
Everything comes naturally; it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby_

_Everything comes naturally; it comes naturally  
Bay-bay-baby_

_When we collide, sparks fly  
When you look in my eyes, it takes my breath away_

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know it's meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay-bay-baby_

_(Naturally)  
Naturally, naturally, naturally, naturally, naturally.  
Bay-bay-baby_

_(Naturally)  
Naturally, naturally, naturally, naturally, naturally.  
Everything baby comes naturally_

"_Ahora_, my friends and family, we play a lento songs for all you love birds to _danza_ to," Scarlett said through the microphone in her hands. She worked with a few controls until a song came up. She walked down towards Speedy who was waiting for her. The guys bowed in front of their partner, got up and brought out their open hand. The girls took it as they came close, dancing in time with the rhythm.

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something"  
'Cause everything you do and words you say__  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing  
So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_"I remember every look upon your face," _Starfire sang, dancing around in beat with Robin.

_"The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste. You make it hard for breathing,"_ Robin sang along too.

_Starfire and Robin;_

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing_

_ That maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one  
_

_Robin;_

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"_

_Starfire and Robin;  
_

_Maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
and maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking  
I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
But I'll figure it out  
When all is said and done  
Two is better than one  
Two is better than one_

"I love you Starfire," Robin said.

"And I love you too."

* * *

Once everyone was tired from dancing their legs out and waked to get a drink, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven and Bumblebee knew it was time to give Robin and Starfire their wedding present.

"Hey, Robin!" Beast Boy yelled from on top of the stage. Robin and the others turned their heads and saw him, Cyborg, Raven and Bumblebee standing on stage. Cyborg was on his old drums, Raven and Bumblebee were on guitars.

"This one's for you and Starfire," Cyborg said as he hit his two drumsticks together, "1, 2, 3, 4!"

"_Yeah!"_

"_You dream of a day when the songs that you play are blasting through the speakers in your car_," Beast Boy started.

"_It comes in a flash and you hear the crowd screaming out your name for the encore,"_ Cyborg then sang.

"Living life_, life in the fast lane not that bad, no we can't complain. Who's to say that we won't keep it real?_" Bumblebee, Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy sang together with Raven sharing Beast Boy's mike and Bumblebee sharing Cyborg's, "_Hold on tight, don't you dare let go. Now's the time to let the whole world know you can shine bright but still keep it real!"_

"_You know you'll be on the road selling out the tickets to your show. Where you're from you're still the one you were before you left to go on tour_," Raven sang.

"_Living life, life in the fast lane not that bad, no we can't complain. Who's to say that we won't keep it real? Hold on tight, don't you dare let go. Now's the time to let the whole world know you can shine bright but still keep it real!"_

"_Did you ever think your dreams would become a reality? And all you did was just believe_," Bumblebee sang.

"_Living life, life in the fast lane not that bad, no we can't complain. Who's to say that we won't keep it real_?" Robin sang from the dance floor. It made everyone smile and laugh as the four continued on.

_"Living life, life in the fast lane mot that bad, no we can't complain. Who's to say that we won't keep it real?_" Raven, Bumblebee, Cyborg and Beast Boy sang together, "_Hold on tight, don't you dare let go. Now's the time to let the whole world know you can shine bright but still keep it real!"_

* * *

"Let's cut the cake!" Robin yelled, standing near the corner where the cake was still standing proudly. Starfire flew over and picked up the knife. Robin held her hand and Raven used her powers to have stairs appear, helping the two cut the cake easily. Robin and Starfire climbed up as together they the cake into pieces. Terra and Aqualad helped pass out the cake to everyone.

_Midnight;_

Raven, do you think we should throw my bouquet and garter now?" Starfire asked as she flew over to where she was dancing with the other girls.

"Starfire, you wore a garter?" Raven asked.

"Oh yes! I did not want Robin to have to follow all of Tamarans' wedding rules."

"Alright, if you want to then we should." Raven walked over to where she placed her purple and red rose bouquet in a vase near the door and gave it to Starfire. Jinx took a chair from one of the tables and told Starfire to stand on it. She did, turning around as the girls' lined up behind her. The Tamarans were unfamiliar with this, so it was just the Titan Girls who stood behind her. Starfire counted to three as she threw it and the girls jumped up to get it. Terra caught it as she held it tight towards her body. The girls squealed, group hugging.

"Girls, what is going on here?" Aqualad asked as he and the other guys say them laughing together.

"Look what I've got Nick," Terra said as she showed him what was in her hands. Aqualad almost fainted as the guys laughed. Robin came and saw Starfire sitting in the chair she was standing on before.

"What's this?" Robin asked, standing in front of Starfire. Starfire smiled at Robin's question. She took her right shoe off herself and lifting her leg, showing the white bracelet resting on near her ankle. Robin just smiled as he bent down, taking off the garter and flinging it in front of him, guys raising their hands to catch it. Speedy caught it without even trying, which left the room with excitement.

"Robin, shall we get going?" Starfire asked, getting up.

"Sure, it seems late enough," Robin answered, taking her hand. They walked passed everyone as the Tamarans threw pink pedals at them. The Titans threw some too, instead of rice just to stick with the custom. When they reached out of the castle, there was a small ship, similar to the one Raven and Beast Boy had on their wedding, waiting for them to ride on.

"Is my woman ready to head to Gotham?" Robin asked, opening the ship.

"Yes, I surely am!" Starfire answered, excitement escaping through her mouth with squeals one after the other.

"Then let's go," Robin helped her in. As Starfire was waving goodbye to her friends and family, Robin started up the ship and soon they took off, heading back to Earth to start their honeymoon and new life together.

"Well Galfore, looks like we'll be heading home," Cyborg said as she stretched out his arms.

"Congratulations with your friends," Galfore said before the Titans left into their ships.

"And congratulations with your daughter and new son-in-law," Raven said.

They entered the ships and flew off, hoping to soon return back here where they were always welcomed.

* * *

Starfire and Robin walked into their hotel room where they were going to be staying until their month was over. As they entered with their things, Robin and Starfire were amazed by the way view they had from the deck out back. They rented a room from the 20th floor so Starfire was able to see the beauty of Robin's hometown.

"I cannot believe you lived here," Starfire said in amazement as she stepped out of the room into the sunset. Robin placed the suitcases down as he walked out with her.

"Yeah, it was great when I was little. I sure did miss this place," Robin said as he leaned against the railings.

"Robin, I'm glad this day has come for the both of us." Starfire leaned on his shoulder, looking up at his face. Robin placed his mask on before they entered the hotel so no one would recognize his identity.

"I blame Raven and Beast Boy," Robin simply commented as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist, knowing things are going to be good from the rest of their life.

* * *

AND this concludes the end of my awesome Robin and Starfire fanfic. Hope you readers loved it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own To be with You by David Archuleta, Jump to the Rhythm by Jordan Pruitt, Naturally by Selene Gomez, Two is better than One by Boys likes Girls featuring Taylor Swift, or Keep it Real by Jonas Brothers**

Review please!

LATERZ!


End file.
